Purgatory
by RobinCullen05
Summary: Sequel to 'Heaven or Hell'. Bella and Edward are officially a couple but will everything be as easy as they hope?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello awesome readers! I'm back! You've waited long enough so I'll cut to the chase here's the deal...**

**This is the sequel to Heaven or Hell. If you haven't read that then you probably won't get this. **

**Just like in H/H, S. Meyer still owns Twilight and Edwardrocksmysocks is still the awesome beta who makes my chapters readable. **

**Enjoy the story! (longer a/n at the end. Please read.)**

Chapter 1

"No, you hang up," Edward teased from hundreds of miles away.

"We aren't that cheesy are we?" I asked with a laugh.

"Of course not, love."

I grinned at the term of endearment as my feet kicked back and forth in the air. I was the image of a love sick teenager as I laid on my stomach holding my phone to my ear as though the meaning of life would come pouring through it.

It had been a month, almost thirty agonizing days, since I had last seen Edward and each day made me question the choices I had made in Washington. Had I chosen differently I would be lying in Edward's bed on his bare chest while his hands trailed up and down my back.

"So what are you wearing?" I asked in a sexy tone.

Edward's loud laughter echoed through my head.

"I thought you were worried about being cheesy?"

I couldn't help but laugh with him, although I was at the point where I could almost consider phone sex a viable option. I hadn't felt Edward's touch since the day after the wedding when we had to say our emotional goodbye.

The line went quiet for a few moments before Edward spoke up.

"Move in with me," he pleaded with me just as he had every day for the past month.

"Nope," I declined again.

A frustrated growl rumbled over the line.

"Fine then, I'll move there and live in _Florida,_" he groaned.

Edward hated the idea of moving here for a number of reasons but was willing to sacrifice his life in the city for me, for us, because we are an us now.

"So how would you like to live? We can spend the day playing Bingo and Shuffleboard with the rest of the retirees or if you prefer, we can spend our days at beachfront frat parties and our nights in crowded clubs," I sighed.

Edward would hate it here. I wasn't the biggest fan but the beaches were beautiful and I could always find inspiration for my novels in their clear waters and warm sands.

"Surely it's not all that one sided…well two sided, but you get my point. I'm sure it's a fine place to live," he said in an exasperated tone.

"No, it's really not that bad, but I refuse to let you give up your career to photograph birthday parties and weddings. What a waste."

"Bella, I love you but when did I tell you to start deciding what was best for me?" His voice was kind enough but his words put me on the defensive.

I bit back the sarcastic remark about the last decision he decided to make on his own when we were together. I had forgiven him, which meant not constantly bringing up his mistakes. However, I couldn't completely control the thoughts that entered my head. I was a work in progress.

"Edward, I'm not trying to take away your free will. I know you'd be unhappy here and that would make me unhappy." I tried to share some logic with him.

"I'm unhappy now," he whispered.

Apparently he was as well versed in logic as I was. I didn't know how to respond.

"We just got back together a month ago. This is all still very new despite our history. It's just not what you're supposed to do."

"Says who? No, better yet, who cares? Come on move in with me." He spoke in his best whiny child voice.

"No can do, buddy. I have a house, a job, family, and friends here."

"You can have a house here with me. You can write anywhere. We can visit Charlie and Renee whenever your heart desires, and Bella you really don't have that many friends there." He was teasing about the friends part although it was fairly accurate.

"I just planted an orange tree outside. Who's going to tend to it if I'm not here?" I said in pathetic desperation.

My excuses were beginning to grow thin and we both knew it.

I don't know why I was so resistant to the idea of moving in with Edward. Every night I went to bed longing to be in his warm embrace and every morning I woke up wishing he was beside me.

There was something terrifying and fairly anti-feminist about dropping my entire life and all my plans and moving a thousand miles away for a man, even if that man was Edward Cullen.

"You're over thinking things, Bella." His velvety voice sighed.

"Am not," I muttered like a child.

"Are too."

"Shut up," I growled.

I heard a grunt of frustration and knew we had once again hit the wall that was becoming a staple of our late night phone calls.

"How's the writing coming?" He asked half-heartedly.

"It sucks. Every time I try to put words down they come out dull and lifeless." I sighed as I flipped onto my back.

"Really Bella, that doesn't tell you anything? I know you miss me as much as I miss you." He responded with continued frustration. I could picture his hand tugging roughly on his hair.

I had forgotten who I was talking to, apparently. Even with our three year hiatus Edward still knew me better than anyone who walked on this Earth and would recognize the source of my crap writing.

"Stop pulling on your hair Edward. I know I miss you too; doesn't change anything, sorry."

"Why are you being so damn stubborn?" He growled.

My head rocked back and forth against my comforter while I tried to calm my anger.

"Why are you being so pushy? I waited three years for you. You can't give me a few months?" Obviously I hadn't succeeded very well in tempering my aggravation.

I heard Edward taking deep breaths over the phone. I knew that was a low blow but it didn't make it any less true.

"Bella…Like you said we've been apart for a long time and now I have you back but I need all of you. I'll move to you if you don't want to come here. Why do I feel like I'm the only one in this relationship who wants to make this work?" His exasperation was prominent in his voice.

"I just need time," I said in a whisper. "I want us to be together but this is still new. Can we just play it by ear like we agreed upon?"

"Fine, but know that I'm not going to stop trying to convince you." There was finally a hint of a smile in his tone and that made me smile.

"I would expect nothing less."

From there our conversation became lighter as we discussed our day and random current events. Eventually our laughs turned into yawns and we said our 'I love yous' and hung up.

I fell asleep that night the same way I had every night since my return, restless and alone.

Morning came too early and I began my day in the same sense of blah as the day before.

After showering and a load of laundry I drove the three blocks to my parent's house to visit with mom. I sat on the front steps while she pulled weeds out of her flowerbed.

"When are you going to give in?" She asked interrupting my story about the traffic I was caught in yesterday.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You heard me. This is getting old. Don't get me wrong baby girl I love seeing you every day but I'd rather see you happy, even if it is less frequently," she said as she pulled a strong weed from the soil.

"Not you too," I groaned.

"What? You'd be so much happier sweetie if you'd just stop fighting it and give in and move to New York." She pulled off her dirty gloves and sat beside me on the steps.

"Don't you see mom? That's just it, the idea of 'giving in'. He left me and moved to New York. Now years later we're back together and I'm supposed to drop everything and follow him to the place that stole his heart when it was mine. It doesn't seem fair for me to have to sacrifice my life for his mistake," I whined.

She shook her head at me and pulled off her big floppy hat.

"You and your father's damn pride," she sighed. "Fine then, ask him to move to Florida. I much prefer that scenario anyway." She smiled brightly as though she had discovered the cure for the common cold.

"He'd hate it and he'd end up resenting me for ruining his career. He's right where he needs to be," I argued.

"Well then Bella what is your suggestion?" Her tone clearly indicated she had heard enough.

"What would make you happy because right now it doesn't sound like much would?" Her frustration only fueled my own.

"I don't know, okay. I don't know," I said with clenched teeth.

"Well you better figure something out soon because the last time I checked you can't give me grandbabies through phone sex," she said as she climbed off the stairs and returned to her dirt.

I stared off into the horizon with pursed lips and a metaphorically bitten tongue.

"You're not helping," I said as I pulled my car keys from my pocket and headed for my car.

"Well neither are you," I heard her mumble as I slid into my leather seat.

I should have called Esme, better yet Alaina. My own mother wasn't even on my side.

I didn't want to go home so I drove to the beach. After very little searching, I found a parking spot near white sand and pulled over. I grabbed my beach bag that had a permanent spot in my backseat since my first week in Florida.

I stumbled my way onto the beach and pulled a blanket out of my bag. I let the wind whip it up and down before laying it flat on the warm sand.

I sat down and let the sun warm me before pulling out the yellow legal pad that was full of the mindless dribble I had been working on lately. None of the writing was good enough to take the effort and type it yet.

I rolled the back of my favorite pen back and forth between my teeth as I watched a young boy and girl, probably around ten years old run after each other along the beach.

I scanned the sand and found four adults sitting on beach chairs smiling at the pair.

The kids ran back and forth, kicking sand as they went along. They were so happy and carefree that it made me ache for my youth with Edward. The simplicity of childhood is something that can only be appreciated in retrospect.

Things had been so much easier when we were younger. Edward and I would be whatever and wherever we needed to be for one another, no questions asked. That was before careers and mistakes were made.

I couldn't help but wonder what would be so terrible about me making the sacrifice and leaving for New York. I was already destroying my own joy by staying here, not to mention Edward's.

I sat down my paper and pen completely sure that writing anything worth reading was not going to happen today. Instead I pulled out my cell and began texting.

_Thinking of you –Bella_

I quickly sent it to my favorite contact and kept my phone in my hand hoping for a quick response.

_Only good things I hope. –Edward_

_Of course. I miss you. Call me tonight? –Bella_

_Don't I always? Until then, love you.-Edward_

I smiled at my phone before putting it away and grabbing a book from my seemingly bottomless beach bag.

I soaked up every bit of sunshine I could knowing that this could be one of my last chances to enjoy it…since fall would be here soon. I couldn't even make myself believe my own thoughts. I knew why I felt like this would be my last chance to enjoy this time at the beach and it had nothing to do with the most likely mild weather that would be heading this way soon.

As the sun sank lower in the sky I packed up my belongings and headed home.

My house was quiet and calm when I made my way inside. I threw my mail on the counter and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

I paced around my living room trying to think of something to do. I had never so uncomfortable with solitude as I had been the past month. Nothing seemed appealing. I logged on the internet only to realize that after checking my email there was nothing else I cared to do. I turned on the TV and caught the end of Dirty Jobs only to find myself feeling annoyed by having no one to discuss the show with.

Finally—with an audible huff—I decided to throw on my running shoes and beat my agitation out against the asphalt. I ran longer than usual in hopes of getting a decent nights' sleep.

When I returned I ate a quick sandwich and took a shower. I sprawled out in my bed listening to soft music and waited for my phone to ring.

At 9:15 my prayers were answered and I flipped open my phone as soon as the screen lit up, not giving the ringtone a chance to go off.

"Hey sexy," I purred into the phone.

"Well hello to you too gorgeous," a sultry voice cooed.

"Oh it's you," I said, trying to hide my disappointment.

"Gee thanks doll, love you too." Rose laughed.

"Sorry, I was expecting Edward," I mumbled as I settled under the comforter and Egyptian cotton sheets, one of the few splurges I allowed myself to make.

"Oh, I see how it is. So how are things going with lover boy anyway?" She asked before I heard her crunching on something over the line.

My initial disappointment was overshadowed by the fact that I could talk to Rosalie. If anyone would understand my feelings about leaving Florida she would.

"Not so great. Well I mean things are good but he's still harping on me about moving north." I sighed as I programmed my alarm clock.

"Aw, and you still don't want to?" She questioned with a mouthful of something.

"Are you eating when you're talking about the epic stress ball that is my life? I feel rather unimportant."

"Shut up. It's a carrot, the epitome of serious conversation food. Now talk," she demanded with a loud crunch.

I regaled Rose with my pathetic tales of woe and waited anxiously for a response.

All I got was a chomping noise.

"Rose…hello? Focus on me for just a moment. What should I do?" I sighed dramatically.

"Um…stop being a little bitch and pack your shit." Based on the tone she used she should have ended her sentence with a very mature 'duh'.

"'E tu Brute?' I expected you of all people to go all 'I am woman; hear me roar' and understand the weight of the situation."

"Bella do you know that in our home dinner is on the table every night before Emmett gets home from work? I keep our house clean and pack his lunch for him in the morning before he goes to work."

I stayed silently not only because I was a bit shocked but also because I had no idea how this pertained to anything having to do with me.

"And?" I asked after a minute of dead air.

"And, do you think I'm any less intelligent or strong because of this?"

"Um no?" I hedged.

"Of course not and quite frankly even if you did I wouldn't give a shit. Emmett knows I'm not one to be walked on or ruled but me doing those things for him makes him happy and him being happy makes me happy. Who gives a shit?" She finished with another crunch.

"Yeah, that's nice Rose but how is that supposed to pertain to me?" I rolled my eyes thankful that she couldn't see me.

"Ugh, the point is, You make sacrifices for the one you care about and if anyone thinks less of you because of that then screw 'em," Rose said matter-of-factly.

I took a deep breath and tried to process what she was telling me. In her own deluded and mildly self defensive way she was telling me to get over my hang ups.

"It makes sense but, even more than the actual sacrifice what happens if it all ends up being for not? What happens if he just decides-"

"What if, what if, what if? What if you grow a set and take a chance. You've forgiven him now it's time to work on the forgetting part. Forget about the past and move forward," Rose said with finality.

Before I had a chance to respond my phone beeped in my ear letting me know I had another call. I read the name and smiled widely.

"Hey Rose, I got another call. Can I call you later?" I asked with exuberance.

"Sure thing, tell Edward I said hello," she said before we hung up.

"Hello love."

The sound of his voice made my already wide grin even bigger.

"Hello to you too. How was your day?" I asked eager to begin our hour long conversation.

"Not bad, though it would have been better if I had woken up next to you." He sighed.

"I feel the same way." I tried to hide the guilt in my voice.

"Do you?" He asked with what sounded like worry.

"Of course. I miss you very much. Maybe sometime soon I could come visit your or you could come visit me."

"Really? That would be fantastic. God I can almost picture it, seeing you again. I promise you I can't wait." He chuckled lightly.

"Good, me neither."

"Move in with me," Edward said playing the same old broken record.

"Edward…can we just go one day without discussing this. It's only been a month. Who moves in together after dating for a month?"

"Two people who have been in love with each other for damn near their entire lives and can't stand to be apart even an hour more than they already have," he said in one long, annoyed, breath.

"Anyways…" I began trying to change the subject. I could be in New York right now, eating delicious Chinese take-out with Edward. Maybe he'd let me eat it off of him. Probably not, he's entirely too much of a neat freak.

Edward's velvety voice broke through my inner ravings.

"I'm at a serious disadvantage here baby."

I knew I was in trouble. He was using _the_ voice; the one that makes my breathing hitch and my nerves hum.

"Why is that?" I said in a breathy voice. I was pathetic, how his voice could elicit this strong a reaction was beyond me.

"Well if I was there with you in Florida I could unleash the power of my 'smoldering eyes' and have you bend to my will instantly." He struggled with his suppressed laughter.

"You eavesdrop on one slumber party and still can't let it go. Give it up, I was fourteen and had probably read it in a book somewhere!" I said with irritation.

"Is that so?" A clearer, smoother voice said from behind my door.

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know i'm pure evil. ; ) Don't worry the next chapter is finished and will be sent to the Beta after everyone has had a chance to read, review, and get teased.  
**

**A couple of things I wanted to let you know. Like I mentioned, I will still be doing teasers for reviews. Which means you need to click that button and bring on all the Bella bashing that I know is coming my way...so I can reward you for it... Bring it on. I'm not scared. **

**Oh and because I enjoy both twilight trivia and fic recs I've started a little game. In every chapter I will have a Twilight quote hidden, although some may be tweeked a bit to suit my needs. Anyways, the first two people to mention the quote I used in their review will get to rec some awesome author that they think everyone should be reading. I'll start us off with...**

Keeping The Faith by Holly1980: August 29, 2005. Hurricane Katrina reeks havoc on the Gulf Coast & submerges New Orleans under water. Bella Swan is determined to bring the city  
and the music back. Along the way she may just find love in unexpected places. AH,B&E,OOC,Drug use mentioned

**I love her Edward and the story is very funny. However, if you own a Justin Bieber t-shirt or you have a favorite Jonas Brother, you're probably too young to be reading her story or mine so don't do it. **

**Alright, well I've missed you guys so let me hear from you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello ladies! Thank you so much for the overwhelming response and support for this sequel. Words can't describe how much I appreciate it! **

**I had every intention of updating a couple of days ago but I stumbled across a fanfic gem! "This Is Not My Life" by IsaKassees has completely owned every scarce minute of my free time for the past couple days! If you can handle some serious angst and tons of sweet fluff shoved into one awesome and COMPLETE story then go read it now! **

**By the way, it's rated M so if you would totes kill your bff for Miley Cyrus tickets you shouldn't be reading my story or her's.  
**

**Yeah I did just rec a story because sadly no one guessed the quote in the last chapter! I'm counting on you guys to spot it this time. I made it a bit easier so don't let me down!**

**Edwardrocksmysocks is an awesome Beta and one of the sweetest people ever! She loved this chapter so I hope you will too. **

**Meyer owns Twilight. Enjoy.  
**

Chapter 2

I screamed in fright then squealed in delight as I clamored off my bed quicker than was safe for my feet. Before I even caught a glimpse of his face I was in his arms with my legs wrapped around his waist.

I clung to him like a life preserver in my current sea of loneliness and over-dramatic analogies.

"How the hell did you get inside my house, you crazy stalker?" I got out between kisses on his neck.

I felt his smile against my cheek as his hands roamed up and down my back.

"Key underneath the welcome mat, Bella, Really, you're lucky to be alive. You can't be doing things like that in New York."

I jerked my head from his neck and gave him a fierce look. Before I had time to find words he had his lips pressed firmly against mine and I opened my mouth granting his magic tongue access, all words of rebuttal temporarily forgotten.

Edward carried me to the bed and we both landed on it with a moan. I ripped the grey Zeppelin shirt from his body before he began frantically unbuttoning his white dress shirt that I had snagged from him before leaving Forks.

His hands ran across my bare chest with reverence while our mouths reconnected. It was heaven; utterly and completely perfect. I don't know how I found the strength to separate us but I did.

"I thought we agreed to take things slow." I panted as I stared into his hooded eyes. They really did smolder.

He raised a mischievous eyebrow. "I can go slowly, if that's what you want."

My body overrode my brain and I raised my hand to run my fingers through his hair at the base of his scalp, pulling his head down so I could kiss the spot above his collar bone that I knew drove him crazy.

"Oh God, I've missed you," he groaned. His hands ran underneath the shirt and I felt him suck in a sharp breath as he realized that I didn't have anything on other than his shirt.

"Missed you too," I screamed out as Edward's fingers caught me by surprise. He ran two fingers up and down my slit causing me to grow even wetter.

"I… can see…that." His voice was too breathless to sound as cocky as his words.

My head fell away from his body and onto my pillow as his nimble fingers found my clit and began rubbing torturously slow.

"So sexy," he mumbled before pressing his lips to my chest. He licked and nipped every square inch of skin as his fingers continued to tease without mercy.

"God Edward…I need you, now," I demanded in a pant.

He clicked his tongue at me as his eyes met mine. "No, no, you wanted to take things slow." He said with a smirk.

I groaned in frustration.

"Not what I meant," I breathed.

Instead of responding Edward's lips moved further down my stomach. I felt two fingers plunge into me and I let out an embarrassingly throaty moan.

"You like that?" He asked with a smirk.

"More," I said in a pathetically breathy voice.

He complied with my request and his fingers began playing me like an instrument.

"Need you…now," I demanded.

His hand left me and I whimpered at the loss of contact. The whimper was replaced by simultaneous groans as he dove into me quickly. He paused when he was fully sheathed inside me and we both stared at each other for a moment enjoying the contact.

"God I've missed…you," he panted as he began pumping in and out of me with fervor.

My hands ran frantically across the planes of his chest and around his shoulders. I dug my nails into his biceps as his thrusts increased in tempo.

"So good…so tight," he mumbled against my forehead.

The room was filled by heavy moans and the sounds of skin against skin.

"I'm so close," I grunted as I wrapped my legs around his back and brought my pelvis up to meet his.

Edward's thrusts became frantic and we both found our release with each other's names on our lips.

"Shower?" I asked when I was finally able to catch my breath.

"Sure thing, just as soon as I get the feeling back in my legs," he said with closed eyes.

I chuckled to myself and rolled him off of me. The loss of physical proximity was somewhat painful but a shower was most definitely required.

I stumbled on jell-o like legs to the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub while I waited for the water to warm.

Edward was here. He was here in Florida…for me. I grinned to myself at the thought. No matter what happened with relocation I would definitely need to take a trip to New York soon to surprise Edward.

Once steam was sufficiently billowing from the tub I pulled on the knob that transferred the water to the showerhead and stepped inside.

I stood under the shower letting the warm water run over me.

"Is there room for one more?" Edward's voice echoed through the bathroom causing me to jump.

"Crap you scared me!" I laughed.

"Sorry love," he said as he pulled back the shower curtain and quickly stepped in.

I slid past him and let him move under the water while I poured my freesia body wash on a loofah.

"So…" I began as I ran the sweet smelling lather over my chest.

"Huh?" he asked before his eyes shot up to meet mine. I laughed at him before handing him the loofah and turning my back to him. He ran the sudsy sponge up and down my back and I smiled to myself at how strangely normal everything felt between us.

"What were you saying earlier?" Edward asked as he washed the back of my arms.

"I was just wondering what the plan was? Is there a specific reason why you're here or did you just miss me? How long are you here for? What do you want to do while you're here?" I rambled before I noticed Edward had stilled.

"Are you done?" He asked with what I'm sure was a smirk.

"Yes," I blushed.

"Okay. First I'm here because I needed to be near you, simple as that. I'm just down for the next two days. I have to leave Sunday night. As far as what I want to do while I'm here…well I guess you already got a small taste of my plans."

Edward spun me to face him, careful to keep me from slipping in the wet tub.

I pressed my lips to his in a gentle kiss. Our touch was completely different than the pure desire we had felt earlier. This kiss was about love and friendship rather than passion and longing.

"I thought I missed you the first time I left…" Edward sighed. "I didn't imagine it could be worse but it is. I need you with me Bella." He finished in a whisper. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and rested my head on his wet chest.

"I need you too. We'll figure it out Edward, I promise."

He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and we finished our shower in our own peaceful bubble.

After teeth were brushed we slid into my bed both knowing which side the other would be sleeping on.

Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me and pulled me toward his chest.

"Sweet dreams, love," he whispered into my hair.

"Goodnight Edward, I love you."

"Love you too."

With that we fell into the most peaceful sleep I had experienced in years.

Morning came too soon, as it always does, but the warm, heavy, arm across my middle made waking up completely worthwhile.

I tore myself from the perfect cocoon of pillows, blankets, and Edward, and headed into my bathroom to quickly get ready for the day. I tossed my still somewhat damp hair in a ponytail and applied some mascara after brushing my teeth.

I went into the kitchen and fumbled through my cabinets and fridge looking for something to cook. Since I hadn't been expecting anyone else for breakfast I didn't have a lot to choose from so I scrambled some eggs, made some toast, and sliced two apples. After a few minutes of hunting I was able to find a tray that would suffice and carried our simple breakfast to my bedroom.

Setting the tray on the bedside table, I crawled onto the bed and straddled a sleeping Edward.

I peppered his face with soft kisses until I felt his cheeks rise in a smile.

"Good morning," I said before giving him a peck on the lips.

"Yes it is," he said with a sleepy grin.

I exhaled a shuddery breath as I felt Edward's hands run along my hips.

"Have I told you yet how much I missed you?" He asked with his signature sexy smirk.

"M'hmm," I mumbled incoherently while his hands moved from my hips to my ass.

Somehow I found the strength to pull away from him and sat up on the bed.

"Hey, I made breakfast you should eat something."

I saw mischief flash in his eyes as his grin became devilish.

"Ha-ha, not what I meant."

I reached onto the tray and grabbed a slice of apple.

"Hungry?" I asked holding the fruit just a couple inches from his perfect lips.

"Famished," he said in a rough sleep filled voice. His head rose up quickly to lunge for the fruit but I had known him for years and was prepared.

I popped the apple in my mouth before he made contact with it.

"Tease," he said with a pout.

I smiled but grabbed another slice of the crisp, fresh, apple and ran it along his lower lip. He slowly opened his mouth obviously concerned it would be a trick.

His tongue moved out slowly and I gave him the apple. His eyes never left mine.

After a few moments of kissing I was able to get us fed and we began trying to make plans for the day.

"Well we could go to a museum, the beach, check out the city…" I said eager to make some sort of itinerary so we could get going.

Edward nodded stoically. "Or…now just hear me out…we could stay here, in bed, getting reacquainted.

I sighed heavily and threw my head back onto my pillow.

"What?" Edward asked with half a smile.

"Is that all this is to you, some booty call vacation?"

The words left my mouth before I had time to think it through.

Edward's face held warranted disgust as I stared at him trying to figure out how to backtrack my way out of this.

"What did you just say to me?" He asked quietly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I just…I don't know," I mumbled eloquently.

Edward pulled the covers off his legs and climbed out of bed. He made his way to the bathroom and shut the door quietly.

Damn it.

He was hurt and it was my fault.

I heard the shower come on and decided I wanted to face the music now rather than later. I slowly opened the bathroom door and hopped up on the sink.

My initial thought was to get in the shower with him but I figured it might be wise to give him a little more space, even if it was only a few feet.

When I finally gained enough courage to open my mouth Edward beat me to it.

He gave a hollow and sarcastic laugh before speaking.

"You know it's funny; I could ask you the same thing you just asked me and it would be a hell of a lot more deserved."

I didn't need the clear shower door to know he was he pinching the bridge of his nose.

I watched him smile unhappily to himself and I grew defensive.

"How do you figure?" I replied harshly.

"Well let's see B. You were fine with having sex with me at the wedding and talking about a future as long as you get to come home to your own place. You love me coming down here and have no problem spending time with me as long as you know that in a couple days I'm heading back to New York _alone_. You want the benefits of being me with me but you refuse to offer any form of commitment. I hate to sound like a chick but you are not being fair to me, to us."

My frustration peaked overshadowing the guilt that knew he was partly right.

I pulled open the shower door and stepped inside still clothed in my pajamas.

"That is not fair or accurate. I'm not using you," I said with clenched teeth. I stood facing him with my hands on my hips, water running down me.

Edward's hands gripped his lathered hair and his eyes shut tightly.

"Well what am I supposed to think Bella? What is this to you if not convenient fun?" He bit back.

I grabbed his forearms and pulled his hands down roughly, lacing them with my own.

"I love you," I said firmly.

"Then why?" He said quietly sounding broken.

"You know why. This has all happened so fast and I don't what I'm supposed to do," I said matching his volume.

"What do you want?"

His patience was being tested. I wanted to make it better but I also didn't want to be bullied into making a rash decision so I gave him the only truth I knew.

"I want you."

"How, in what way?" He said in a strained voice.

"In every way."

His hands dropped mine and sought refuge back in his hair.

"You say that but then you act completely different. Why can't you just make a decision?" His voice grew louder and echoed around the shower walls.

"I'll move to Florida or you can move to New York. Hell, we can both pack our shit and move to Hawaii. I don't care but I'm sick of being in limbo. Late night phone calls and rare visits are not enough. I need you. I want to come home to you. I want to wake up next to you. Damn it Bella, can you please just let me know what the hell is going on?" He said with raw aggravation.

His eyes softened slightly and he took a deep breath. "I know I'm to blame for the situation we're in now. I'll never forgive myself for leaving you, not if I live a hundred thousand years."

I took a deep breath and fought back useless tears.

I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him.

"We can't live in the past," I said even though I couldn't be sure I wasn't doing the same thing.

"Can you give me one more month? Just let me have thirty days to figure out what would be the best move. I'm scared but I want to be with you. I will be with you," I said with conviction.

"I just need a little time to get my head straight. We haven't been back together long and I don't want to rush into this decision. This isn't a fairy tale. I can't just ride off into the sunset. Things have to be planned and worked out, but I promise you we will get there."

We stood silently but I took it as a positive sign when Edward finally returned my embrace.

"One month?"

"One month."

"Alright, we'll go with that. I'm sorry to pressure you. It's just that I miss you and I feel like I just got you back only to lose you again," he said softly.

He kissed me softly and our current fight was delayed for a month. I was both relieved and terrified. What if I wasn't ready by then? I forced the thoughts from my head as Edward and I both dried off and finished getting dressed.

We spent the day walking around the city and checking out various shops and vendors. We laughed together and talked about everything going on in our lives.

By the time we made it home we were both exhausted. We had spent a day reconnecting and I couldn't have been happier.

"Do you think we will ever get bored of each other's company?" I asked Edward as I stretched out across my sofa. My head was resting on his chest and my hips were on top of his.

"What?" He asked while yawning overdramatically.

I hit him in the chest and rolled my eyes.

"No," he spoke seriously. "I've known what it is to be without you. How can I be bored when I'm finally living?"

His fingers ran through my hair and my body slipped deeper into relaxation.

"How can you say that? You spent years living it up, a different woman every night, huge parties all the time…" I trailed off.

Edward sighed deeply and I instantly regretted opening my mouth. Although I truly hadn't meant for it to, my words could have been construed as accusatory.

"That wasn't living. I may have taught myself to believe I was living but really that was simply self-medicating."

"Tanya says she feels like she just met me for the first time this month," he laughed lightly.

I suppressed the unnecessary jealously that clouded my thoughts when he mentioned her.

Edward had explained to me his relationship with Tanya in great detail but I still remembered the phone conversation I had heard between the two of them in Washington. I had considered her the enemy for a while and was working hard to change my apparent misconception of her.

"Does she now?" I smirked.

"M'hmm," I could hear his smile without seeing it.

"Why is that?"

"Oh I don't know. She said something about never having seen me give an honest smile before now. She also may have mentioned that she's getting annoyed with me singing to myself on a regular basis." He grinned shamelessly.

I smiled back at him, happy to see him happy.

"Now what on Earth could have brought along these wonderful, yet cheesy changes?" I teased.

"I can't be sure but I think it might have something to do with the new deodorant I'm using. Here, smell it."

As soon as the words left his mouth I tried to bound off the couch only to be caught by his arm. He flipped me back on the couch and straddled my lap while I tried to fight his arm away from my face.

"Damn it, Cullen…stop…now," I got out between laughs as we wrestled back and forth on the couch.

I wormed my arms out from beneath his weight and went to grab both of his nipples. He caught my hands right after the squeeze but before the twist.

"Nice try, Swan." He laughed and pinned my hands above my head. His fatal error was once again something he had taught me as a child. The weakest point of a wrist lock is the space between the assailants thumb and forefinger.

I jerked my arms fiercely and broke free from his hold. I instantly moved my hands to his torso tickling his ribs without mercy, yet another trick I remembered from my youth.

In less than a minute we had switched positions and Edward was writhing beneath me struggling to catch his breath between laughs. I had no doubt that if he wanted to he could have overpowered me and saved himself the torture but we were having fun together.

Eventually I took mercy on him and collapsed against him as I struggled to contain my girlish giggling.

"I love you," I mumbled into his now wrinkled shirt.

"I love you too."

I felt his lips press against the top of my head and I smiled as a strong feeling of home washed over me.

The rest of his trip continued in this fashion. We'd spend our mornings in bed and our days roaming around town getting reacquainted with each other. Edward told me some stories about his early days in New York when he was simply a small town, naïve kid running around the big city. It hurt a little but the humor of his tales soothed the pain.

I told him about my month long sunburn when I first moved to Jacksonville and how I screamed the words 'Fuck me' loudly in the middle of a library when I got the call that my book was indeed going to be published. Retelling the story still caused me to blush.

He told me how thrilled he was of me when he found out about my first novel being published. He said he had sat with his phone in his hand for an hour trying to work up the nerve to call and tell me how unbelievably proud he was of me.

The weekend finally ended and we exchanged promises and tears at the airport. Well, I cried while Edward fought it back and whispered repeatedly how much he loved me.

I drove home through blurred vision as I berated myself for not demanding he take me with him.

When I reached my house I went straight to my bed and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I woke without enthusiasm and cursed the daylight. After I brushed my teeth, I grabbed my worn out DVD of Hope Floats, a pint of cookies and cream ice cream, and crawled back into bed.

I spent the afternoon with tissues and chick flicks. Eventually I gave up on movies and buried my face into the pillow that now carried a faint scent of Edward.

My phone beeped alerting me to a text message that would be my first bit of contact with the outside world today.

_Is it worth it? –Alice_

I stared at the text for an undetermined amount of time.

I knew the answer to her question despite not knowing how she knew to ask.

The answer was no. The fear was not worth this pain.

**A/N: Uh-oh did you guys hear that loud pop? That was the sound of Bella's head coming out of her...well you get the point. We'll have to wait to see if she completely regains some logic. Haha well she does have her reasons for being nervous but we are talking about E. Cullen here. C'mon.  
**

**So let me know that you found the quote and you get to req some awesome fic that we should all be reading! I req'd a great story 'up-top' if you happened to breeze over that like I tend to do.**

**Oh, on a completely unrelated (and fairly pointless) side note if for some reason you have spent the past year under a rock and not seeing Kellan Lutz's Calvin Klein add then I believe there is something seriously wrong with you and you should remedy it as soon as possible. Just saw it again today and fell in love like the first time.  
**

**Reviewers get teased!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay you kind, forgiving, understanding, and beautiful ladies, I want to apologize for this epic delay. It was never my intention to go this long without an update and for that I apologize. Life kicks your butt sometimes. **

**Anyway I figured rather than giving out teasers and then waiting a day for you to read them before I posted I'd just give you the story now. But trust me that those of you who did review last chapter will be getting an extra special treat this week. ; ) See me at the bottom. **

**S. Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Edwardrocksmysocks is the awesome beta who makes my words readable. **

Chapter 3

I was of two distinctly separate minds as my plane took off into the sky. On one hand I was angry at Bella.

I had made every effort to convince her I had changed. Granted that change had happened rather quickly, but it was still there. I had been willing to give her everything I had and yet she couldn't get over her trust issues and take that step forward.

However, on the other more obvious hand, I understood that I was damn lucky that she was willing to give me what she was. I had destroyed her based on my own selfish fears and it must have taken a hell of a lot of grace and courage for her to give me another chance. I should consider myself privileged to have the ability to speak with her daily.

But fuck, if it didn't still suck that I was going home alone. I was thrilled to get spend time with the one and only love of my life but leaving her was hell. It's so much harder to be away after you've had a taste of what you're missing.

I had no idea how I was going to survive the next month. Waiting on her decision was going to be torture. Although, I can't say a part of me wasn't proud of the woman she had become.

Bella had always been a little bit of a pushover when it came to me. She kept me in line when need be, but she was always too willing to sacrifice her own wishes for mine. In a way, I was thrilled to see that her time alone had manifested itself into strength and independence. It sucked that things weren't working out as I had hoped but I was proud that she was finally willing to step up and say what she needed.

I just really wished she could give me some insight as to what she was thinking, feeling, anything. The look in her eyes told me she'd be mine forever. Her words held me at arm's length.

God that woman is infuriating.

The older lady sitting next to me jumped slightly and gave me a nervous look.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I didn't mean to say that out loud.

She nodded her head but scooted an inch further away from me.

Great. I took a deep breath. Obviously I had to get myself under better control. An airplane is not the best place to have a nervous breakdown these days.

As the flight attendant strolled by I asked her for the strongest drink they had and went back to staring out the window.

After two drinks that tasted like watered down gasoline I fell into a light sleep and didn't wake until landing.

I quickly found Tanya outside the terminal and we headed to my loft.

"How was your trip?" She asked in a friendly tone.

"It was great." I sighed.

"Oh really, then why do you look like someone ran over your dog?" She laughed.

"I don't have a dog," I deadpanned.

"You know what I mean."

"It just sucks that it had to end," I whined.

"Oh gee honey, I missed you too." She grinned.

"Shut up," I said, smiling for the first time since I left Florida.

"So when are you moving?" She said, cutting through the bullshit as always.

I blew out a heavy gust of air and slumped in the leather seat of her Mercedes.

"Beats me."

"Seriously?" She asked looking at me with an arched eyebrow.

"Watch the road, please. And yes, seriously," I caught myself right before my hand went to my hair, a habit I would die trying to break.

"She won't give me a straight answer. She asked for a month to decide. Can you believe it?" I said with exasperation. I felt a little guilty about talking to Tanya about mine and Bella's business but she was my best friend, second to Bella of course.

"No, I can't believe it," she said with annoyance.

"Thank you," I said loudly.

"What a bitch!" She growled.

"Hey, now wait just a minute. I will not allow-" I began angrily before she cut me off.

"No Edward, I'm serious. What a bitch; first she decides to up and forgive the sorry asshole who broke her heart into a million tiny pieces. Now she has the nerve, no- the audacity, to ask for thirty measly days to decide whether or not she's going to uproot her entire life to follow the man who left her without so much as a days notice. How dare she!" Tanya said with mock indignation.

I gave her a glare and she rolled her eyes at me.

"You do remember you work for me right?" I asked coldly.

She simply smirked. "Fire me; I dare you."

"I hate you," I mumbled like a child.

"You love me," she sang.

"Whatever."

The rest of the week flew by in a blur. I had already taken two vacations in as many months and had a lot of catching up to do.

It was Wednesday night before I had a chance to call Bella.

I had thrown myself in bed after a long relaxing shower and dialed her number eagerly.

"I miss you," she said instead of hello.

"Not as much as I miss you, beautiful."

"You know you've turned into a total cheeseball, right?" She laughed.

"You love it." I smiled.

"I love you." She sighed.

"So what have you been up to this week?" I asked as I slid under my down comforter and Egyptian cotton sheets. Bella had got me hooked on fine bedding years ago. One of the few luxuries she'd allowed us when we first moved out on our own.

"Um…not much…a little of this a little of that," she stammered.

She was hiding something from me.

I couldn't say she was lying because she hadn't told me anything that could be considered a lie but she was definitely not being honest.

"Really, is there anything going on with you that I should know about?" I asked nervously. My stomach was beginning to coil into knots and my mind was racing with horrible thoughts.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Everything is fine. Take your hand out of your hair before you go bald."

I pulled my hand out of my hair, not having realized it was there before she said anything.

I breathed a sigh of relief at her words. Bella wouldn't lie. If she said everything was fine then it was.

We talked about unimportant matters until the pauses between our sentences grew longer and we both had to call it a night.

As I grabbed a spare pillow and wrapped my arms around it I realized how quickly things had changed for me. It wasn't a week before I went to Forks that I couldn't tolerate the idea of a woman staying the night or God forbid having a drawer of their things in my loft. Now I craved it fervently. Not just a drawer, I wanted to see Bella's things all over my place. I could picture her toothbrush next to mine in the bathroom, her books on a bookshelf next to mine, her bras hanging on a rack in the laundry room because I knew she hated to dry them.

I laughed to myself as I realized that I even wanted regular, boring arguments about things like putting the toilet seat down and control of the remote.

Who would have thought?

With a smile on my face I wrapped my arms around my pillow and I slept like the dead.

When I woke the next day a little before noon Tanya was already in my kitchen making coffee.

She handed me a cup of strong, black heaven and pulled out her damn Blackberry.

"Meeting with vogue at three, Shoot at Central Park for that perfume ad at five; maybe six depending on the lighting you want, and Dinner with Irina Penske at ten," she rambled before looking me in the eye.

"Cancel my dinner with Irina, Tanya. I told you I'm done with random women." I sighed heavily.

She smirked at me before tossing her Blackberry on the counter.

"There was no dinner, tonight. I was just making sure."

"Hag," I called out before searching the fridge for something edible.

"Ass," she hollered.

The rest of the day drug on, and slowly. The fine people at Vogue wanted to discuss the possibility of me doing a two week shoot in Italy next month for a major spread they had in the works.

I found myself hesitating and talked them into giving me some time to think about it. Normally I would have jumped at another all expenses paid vacation. Italy was one of my favorite spots but I wasn't sure what was going to be happening with Bella and operation relocation so I didn't want to make any set plans about travel.

My day only got more trying from there. By the time I got to Central Park for my shoot it had started to rain. The artistic director loved the idea of doing shots in the rain and frantically began changing their vision to suit the weather. Shooting in the rain was always trying but always worth it. Our model, however, was less than enthused about the idea.

It took way too much time for me to get the shots I needed. After all the time we spent shooting then going over and over the shots under a small canopy I got stuck in traffic and it was almost ten before I headed up to my loft.

What I didn't expect was to open my door to the sounds of yelling and breaking glass.

BPOV

Moving was work. Moving to a different state on a whim was even more work. The decision to leave home and start my life with him was easy once I pushed my fears aside. The decisions that followed were harder.

Eventually I decided to keep my house for now. Through my advances from book sales and at times almost maxing out my credit cards, I had managed get to my modest home almost paid off. In a year it would be completely mine. Of course the large chunk of money my parents had saved for my college graduation present and my overly frugal nature hadn't hurt either.

I could make the decision to sell later but for now it could serve as a vacation house when Edward and I came to Florida to visit my parents. Maybe later we could rent it out if we needed any extra money.

I decided to store some things that were valuable but not necessary for me to take to New York just yet in my parent's garage.

I set up a long meeting on Monday with my publisher to set up a new plan as far as meetings and deadlines. I hit a bit of a blockade when I realized I didn't know my new address, which might have led me to one of my bigger bad decisions.

I chose to surprise Edward.

It sounded fun and spontaneous and not at all like me. I should have known it wasn't my smartest idea.

I may have had a little encouragement.

"Oh my God, Bella!" Alice squealed over the phone.

"So you don't think it's crazy for me to just show up on his doorstep without any warning?" I asked nervously.

"Of course it's crazy, but it's so perfect. It's like a movie." She sighed happily.

Along with terrible encouragement, Alice also gave me Edward's address so I at least knew what to plug into the GPS.

I somehow managed to get things wrapped up as best I could by Tuesday night and had my car loaded down with the things I thought I couldn't live without.

I was up before the sun on Wednesday and headed to my parent's house to say a final goodbye before hitting the road.

My parents were sitting at the table having their morning coffee when I walked in.

"Hey guys, just stopping by to say bye." I smiled.

My mom stood up from the table and rushed toward me wrapping her arms tightly around me. I could feel her chin trembling against my shoulder.

I glanced at my dad. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I'm going to miss you so much. Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked with a thick voice.

"Mom, I thought you were all about encouraging your daughter to shack up with her ex, now current boyfriend?" I sighed with exasperation.

"I know, I know," she mumbled before backing away from me and giving me a sad smile.

"I'm just going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But I'll see you soon okay?" I smiled.

She nodded and stepped aside to let Charlie speak to me.

He gave me a few tips about speed traps and places to avoid. He reminded me of my self defense tactics, claiming I was bound to need them in a place like New York. I had no idea how Charlie could stand living in a place as big as Jacksonville. Clearly, he loved my mom enough to tough it out for her.

He pulled a small red duffle bag from underneath the table and handed it to me.

"It's a roadside hazard kit. There's jumper cables, blankets, flares, first-aid supplies, stuff like that," he said gruffly.

"I love you too Dad," I said quietly.

"Come here, Bells," he said before pulling me into his chest.

"Take care, kiddo," he whispered in my ear then he cleared his throat and took the worry kit to the car for me.

After another ten minutes of goodbye from Renee, I was on the road.

The drive was amazing. It was somehow perfect. I had my iPod loaded up and blasting from the speakers. I sang loudly to myself as thoughts of Edward pushed me down the highway.

It wasn't lost on me that this was a turning point in my life. I was signing up for forever by taking this trip. It was slightly poetic that my journey into adulthood began with a journey to my childhood home.

By the time I was just outside of North Carolina it was dark and my eyes were beginning to droop.

I stopped at a cheap motel to settle in for the night. I had spoken to Edward and my nerves were finally catching up to me.

My worry wasn't due to the big step I was taking. After all this time I was finally certain in that decision. My nerves were caused by the fact that it was a secret.

There were so many variables I hadn't thought of. If Edward wasn't home what would I do? What if he was busy and upset that he didn't have any time to prepare for my arrival?

I pushed the thoughts back as I settled in for a good night's rest.

The rest of the drive was not as much fun as I had hoped. It was late in the evening by the time I finally made it to New York and it was raining.

Traffic was unbearable and I frequently found myself loudly cussing at my windshield. I had to drive around Edward's building three times before I found a place to park. It was no wonder there were so many taxi's on the road when you had zero parking around.

My negativity was reaching def-con five levels and I knew that Edward wouldn't be home when I got there.

The building was beautiful and had a lobby that looked like that of a very expensive hotel. I breezed past the downstairs attendant who looked like he wanted to stop me and ask what I was doing here.

I went up to Edward's floor and knocked on the door for a good five minutes praying it would open. When it didn't I tried turning the door knob. To my complete surprise and shock it opened. For a second I felt a little bad about just walking in but then I remembered how I almost had a heart attack when he did the same to me and decided it was time for payback.

The apartment was gorgeous. Hardwood floors, a huge window that offered a breathtaking view of the city and beautiful furniture made this place something you would see in a magazine.

I gently sat the one bag I had carried up on the floor and softly crept to the door I assumed led to Edward's room. I quietly opened it and looked around. I didn't see Edward but I did hear the shower running.

I thought about joining him under the water but decided we'd get to that part of the evening later; right now I wanted to get my revenge.

I shut the door and went to lay on the couch. There was a blanket folded on the corner of it so I quickly threw it over myself and tried to lie still. I felt like a child playing hide and go seek but this was going to be great.

If Edward was planning on heading to bed soon he'd be coming out of his room to grab a bottle of water from the fridge before turning in. At least that's what he used to do. If that wasn't his plan tonight then I could be on this couch for a long time.

It felt like forever before I heard his bedroom door open. I tried to suppress the girlish giggle that was getting ready to emerge at the thought of scaring Edward to death.

I heard the light sound of feet move slowly across the floor.

I heard the creek of the refrigerator door.

I heard him walking back around the living room.

When I felt hands rest on the back of the couch I knew it was time to make my move. In one swift motion I threw the blanket off of me and sat up with a jolt, yelling "Miss me?" loudly into the air.

Then all I heard was the high pitched screech of a half-naked blonde.

**A/N: Don't kill me for the cliffy I know they suck, but I didn't want anyone to wait for me to write another few thousand words. **

**Okay someone caught the Twilight quote from last week! So we have a couple recs from Irish Charm. **

_**Healing**_** by freakyhazeleyes. Rated T. Forced into therapy, a bond is forged between 2 teenagers trying to deal with their broken histories.**

_**The Cannabean Bethrothal**_** by ItzMegan73. Rated M. Edward has immersed himself in the Cannabean way to ward off the hurt of a life changing experience; but an unexpected betrothal teaches him how little he knows about life.**

**I'm pretty sure we don't have a quote in this story but if you find one let me know. I cut some corners to get this out. **

**So last chapter's reviews will still be getting something special and reviewers this week will get the teaser for the upcoming chapter. So leave me some of your thoughts. **

**Later, **

**Robin**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey ladies, thanks so much for all of the reviews! I'll make this short and sweet so you can get on with the reading. **

**S. Meyer still owns Twilight. Edwardrocksmysocks is the awesome beta who makes it possible for you to read my ramblings. **

**Meet me at the bottom for an AN and enjoy the read. **

Chapter 4

Welcome to New York

EPOV

As I twisted the unlocked door I was met with a very surreal picture. Bella, my Bella, was here. She was in New York with me. She was currently screaming and ducking behind the backrest of the couch as a two hundred dollar lamp went flying past her head, but she was here.

As soon as the glass shattered against the wall I was yanked from my tunnel vision and took in the scene. Jane was here, standing in a towel screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Who the fuck are you?" Bella yelled as she jumped over the arm of the couch and stalked toward Jane.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jane screamed back at her.

"What the hell is going on here?" I roared as I made my way between the two women who looked ready to kill the other one. I'd kill Jane first.

"Eddie, thank God you're here. This crazy bitch was in your house when I came out of the shower and just started going crazy."

"Oh I'm crazy?" Bella laughed loudly, sounding…well, a bit crazy.

"Seriously, Edward. Fucking Really?" Bella said staring me down looking more pissed at the moment than hurt.

"Just give me a chance to explain, Bella."

I really needed to get her calmed down. I knew when Bella cursed she was beyond angry and right now the f bomb was flying.

"Oh you bet your ass you're going to explain. Explain to me how the hell you can come to my house; tell me you love me, beg me to be with you, fuck me…and then come back here and be with your tramp on the side." She let out an exasperated laugh and rolled her eyes.

"I should have fucking known better," she cussed herself.

"Hey, that is not fair. If you'd give me just one minute to explain…" I begged.

"Why?" She whispered.

Her chin started quivering and my heart broke as I watched tears began to trail down her cheeks. Before I could respond to her Jane reminded us of her presence.

"What a crybaby," she sneered.

Quicker than I could anticipate Bella lunged at Jane, nearly knocking me over in the process. I was able to grab her by the waist just before she latched onto Jane's throat.

I drug her away from Jane while the two screamed at each other and Bella fought to get out of my grasp. I sat her on the couch and looked down at her.

I pursed my lips and held up my index finger at Bella urging her to give me one minute.

I walked back around the couch and right in front of Jane.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" I tried to stay calm but even I could hear my voice shaking in anger.

"I missed you Eddie," she whined and took a step closer to me.

I stepped away.

"You haven't seen me since you went to that wedding thing or whatevs. I wanted to surprise you."

I turned and gave Bella a pointed look. She rolled her eyes.

"Jane, I told you before. We're done, not that there was much of anything before but I don't want anything to do with you. Now get the hell out of my house before I call you in for breaking and entering."

"You don't mean that," she said with a pout.

"Now!" I yelled as loud as I could, causing both Bella and Jane to jump. Jane ran to my bedroom and came out with her clothes in her hand. She threw her dress over her head and as she headed toward the door mumbling something about me being sorry and crawling back to her.

Once I heard the click of the door closing I turned to Bella and took a deep breath before deciding how best to diffuse the situation.

"Well, welcome to New York," I said with a small laugh.

She didn't laugh...at all.

She stalked into my bedroom and locked the door.

Awesome.

Her first night here and I was already sleeping on the couch.

I decided to flip on some sports center since I had nothing else to do and debated on what my next step should be.

I knew Bella well enough to know she usually needs time to calm down. Hopefully, it wouldn't take her long to realize I had done nothing wrong.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew I was jolted into reality by the loud banging of pots and pans.

"Oh did I wake you?" Bella asked with innocence as fake as Jane's breasts.

"You're still mad?" I asked. She simply stared at me.

I got up and headed toward the kitchen where she was torturing my rarely used cookware.

"I'm sorry, love. I really am. You came here to visit me and you didn't need to have to walk into that," I said sincerely.

She continued to stare at me.

I hesitantly moved closer to her trying to gauge her reaction to my proximity. I had turned into the crocodile hunter; crouching lightly and taking soft steps.

Once I got close enough I gently pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you," I said softly into her hair. Her hands continued to hang limply at her sides.

"Come on, Bella. I didn't do anything wrong. The situation sucks, I'll give you that, but you have to admit it is kind of funny. If we could bottle your luck we'd have a weapon of mass destruction on our hands. Soon we'll be laughing about this," I said with a smile.

She pushed me off of her and went back to banging pots around.

"Okay…maybe not that soon."

Finally she sat down the pan and turned to face me.

"Do you have any idea how humiliating it is to pack up your entire life and drive over a thousand miles to make the commitment to be with the man you love only to walk into one of his many fuck buddies walking around like she owns the place you're about to call home?" She seethed.

I should have responded with words but as her rant registered in my brain I was overcome with elation. In a second I picked her up around the waist and spun her around in the kitchen. Some type of very manly squeal may have come out of my mouth.

By the time I set her down she had the slightest hint of a smile on her face. I peppered her face with quick kisses until she finally laughed.

"Okay, okay, stop," she said breathlessly.

"You're here, to stay?" I asked with the biggest grin I had ever worn.

"She smiled and nodded slowly.

I spun her around again.

"Put me down, geez you're acting like Emmett." She laughed.

"I am so happy," I said honestly.

"Seriously, we do need to talk about what happened though." She sighed.

"It won't happen again. I had no idea she would be here. I don't know how she got in. I'll have the locks changed tomorrow. I love you. I haven't thought of being with anyone else but you since Forks. Please believe me. "

"I believe you, I do. However, it doesn't change the fact that I have a serious problem with your past lifestyle."

I had no idea how to respond to that.

"I understand that. I have a problem with it too, but there isn't a whole lot I can do about it now. You knew my past when you agreed to give us another try." I kept my voice as calm as possible as to not anger her further.

She blew her bangs out of her face and pressed her hands onto the counter in front of her.

"I did, however I didn't expect it to try to assault me while wearing a towel on my first day here." She groaned.

"I'm sorry," I said one more time.

She took a deep breath and I could tell by her expression she was debating with herself.

After a moment she took her hands off the counter and closed the gap between us.

"Prove it," she said forcefully.

Her lips pressed against mine perfectly and I parted my lips allowing her tongue entrance. The kiss intensified quickly and I pressed her against me as tight as humanly possible.

She moaned in my mouth at the contact. I had to have more of her.

I picked her up by her ass and she wrapped her long legs around my waist. Without our lips breaking contact I walked us to the bedroom.

Just as my knees hit the bed she shook her head quickly.

"Not here, against the wall, until the sheets are changed." I rolled my eyes but moved to the nearest wall and pressed her firmly against it.

I had to set her down for an instant to remove our clothes. In lightning speed we were naked and she was back in my arms.

I slid into her quickly and we both gasped at the sensation. My hands stayed glued to her ass as I thrust in and out.

My entire body felt alive while her nails dug into my shoulders and biceps. We frantically attached our mouths to whatever body part we could reach.

My lips were kissing up and down her neck and her fingers kept ending up buried in my hair pulling every strand and scratching my scalp.

"Oh god…I can't…I can't…" I mumbled against her slightly sweaty skin.

"Just go…I'm there, I'm there," she screamed as her head slammed back into the wall.

I pumped faster and let go of everything I had as our moans and whimpers filled every inch of the room.

I finally lost the ability to hold her and brought her legs in front of me. She slid down to the ground and I followed.

We laid on the carpet a mess of shiny limbs and exhaustion.

"How's your head?" I asked with a smirk.

"Worth it," she panted.

oOo

After we changed my bedding and cleaned the shower with Clorox, as per Bella's demand, we were cleaned and ready for bed.

I smiled at how perfect she looked laying in my bed, naked. Her dark, soft, hair was fanned out against her pillow and the comforter was tucked under her arm.

I climbed in next to her and stretched my arm out. She quickly scooted close to me and rested her head on my chest.

"You're really here?" I questioned before turning off the lamp.

"I'm really here," she said, her breath blowing across my chest.

"I love you so much, Isabella. Goodnight."

"Love you too, sweet dreams."

I knew we had a lot to discuss but with those simple words I drifted off into the best night of sleep I had experienced in years.

I woke up early to find myself spooning Bella. Her back was pressed firmly against my chest. My dick was pressed against her ass, very awake.

I knew I should let her sleep after her long drive but when she sighed softly and scooted back closer to me I couldn't resist waking her.

I ran my hand up and down her ribs while placing soft kisses on her long neck.

She began to stir slightly and emit small whimpers.

"Good morning, Sunshine," I whispered into her ear.

I watched with joy as a small smirk appeared on her face.

"Good morning, Edward." She sighed.

"Oh, it will be," I promised.

I sat up and quickly settled myself between her legs. She laughed a little at my eagerness.

"Is something funny?" I smiled before kissing her stomach and moving north.

"Not at all," she breathed.

I moved to take one of her pretty pink nipples into my mouth when my bedroom door burst open.

"What the fuckin, fuck?" Tanya yelled out into the bedroom.

"Tanya!" I yelled quickly as I rolled off Bella and she pulled the blankets up high on her neck.

"Don't 'Tanya' me you asshole. How dare you," she seethed, not at all distracted by the level of nakedness in front of her.

"T, let me explain." Apparently that was my newest catch phrase.

Bella was still staring wide eyed as she took in the scene before her.

"Explain what Edward? That you are the biggest prick known to man?" She growled out.

"Tanya!"

"No Edward, for months I have listened to you bitch and moan about your Bella. 'Oh I love her so much, why won't she move with me. I miss her, blah, blah, blah."

Bella turned to look at me with a smirk on her face and mischief in her eyes. I just shook my head at her.

"T," I tried again.

"No, after months of your whining, emo, love-sick, bullshit, I find you here with this….this tramp," she yelled.

"Tanya," Bella said with a smile. Tanya was not to be stopped.

"Oh, don't worry I'll get to you in a second. Seriously Edward, how could you, after everything-"

"Tanya!" I yelled loudly. "I'd like to introduce you to Bella. She got in last night." I smiled.

Tanya opened and closed her mouth like a character off Finding Nemo. I wrapped my arms around Bella and gave T a big smile.

"So you're…" she said pointing at Bella. Bella bobbed her head quickly, trying not to laugh.

"So you're not…" she pointed at me and I shook my head no.

"Well…I'm…ugh…I'm going to yank my foot out of my mouth and go put on some coffee. I'll see you both in a bit," she stammered before walking backwards out the door.

As soon as the door was closed Bella and I both burst into laughter.

Once our giggles had calmed down we climbed out of bed and threw on some clothes before walking out of our little bubble.

Tanya was standing at the dining room table with three cups of coffee when we emerged.

"Hello, Bella it's nice to meet you." She smiled. For the first time ever I saw Tanya blush.

"Likewise, Tanya." Bella smirked before taking the coffee.

"I'm sorry about the whole tramp thing, I didn't know," she said looking embarrassed.

"Don't sweat it. I actually enjoyed the whole encounter." Bella laughed.

"Okay T, now that you've sufficiently embarrassed yourself, why don't we get to work. I assume that's why you're here."

I laughed while Tanya gave me a 'go to hell' look.

"Fine, jackass. You have DKNY shoot at noon and a dinner meeting with the Versace people at nine." That's all for today."

"No chance of getting out of that is there?" I asked without hope.

"Not really, I'm sorry," she said sincerely. Her words were for me but she was looking at Bella.

I shot Bella an apologetic look. I would have much preferred to spend her first full day in New York with her but unfortunately I had to make a living.

"Hey, it's no big deal. It's my fault for showing up without notice. Just do what you need to do and I'll see you after dinner," she said with a smile. She really was the best.

"No, you my dear will be going with me to dinner."

"You really don't have to do that…" she said nervously.

"I insist." I smiled.

"Hey Edward," Tanya called reminding me she was still in the room. "If you think you can survive the DKNY deal without me I can take Bella out. Show her around a little bit," Tanya offered.

"That would be great." I smiled.

"Oh that's really not necessary. You don't need to babysit me. I'm sure you have work to do," Bella said politely.

"Please, it's the least I could do after this morning. Besides, it'll save me from a day spent with models. We can do a little shopping and have some lunch. I'd love to get to know you better." Tanya left no room for rebuttal.

Within an hour Bella and I were both ready to start our days. I gave her a kiss goodbye and left the house knowing that I would be coming home to the love of my life.

oOo

The photo shoot had ran longer than anticipated, as most do, and I was exhausted by the time I walked in the house at five o'clock.

However the sounds I heard when I entered were almost as disturbing as the ones that had greeted me yesterday.

"That's nothing." Bella laughed loudly. She was obviously tipsy.

"When we were twelve, all our friends were playing at my house when Edward had to go the bathroom. We're all sitting around playing super Mario brothers when we hear this ear piercing scream followed by sobs coming from the bathroom." She laughed.

Oh shit. I quickly tossed my camera bag on the counter and tried to find the girls before this story continued.

"He had zipped his thing up in the zipper. My mom had to help him get it out. His brother, Emmett, called him bleeder wiener for a month."

Both the girls were dissolved into a fit of laughter when I found them in my room on the bed. A chick flick on my sixty inch flat screen.

I cleared my throat loudly to get their attention. They saw me and laughed even harder.

"Bleeder weiner!" Tanya yelled loudly.

"Thanks Bella, thanks a lot." I tried to sound angry but the sight of Bella laughing and enjoying herself in my, our home, made my heart light.

"By all means, Tanya make yourself at home," I said rudely.

"Oh whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey baby, I missed you." Bella smiled and got up to give me a hug.

I kissed her forehead before pulling her in close to me.

"Are you going to be able to go to dinner with me?" I asked with a smirk.

"Of course, we just decided to have a couple glasses of wine. You have the best wine." She smiled.

"Uh huh…" I said absent mindedly.

I gave Tanya a look over Bella's head.

"Don't give me that look. You wanted me to show her a good time, didn't you?" She scoffed.

"Shouldn't you be heading home now?" I asked, anxious to have Bella's hands somewhere besides my back pockets where they were currently residing.

"Yes, I should. Felix is waiting on me. We still on for that movie tomorrow, B?" Tanya asked as she climbed off my bed.

"B?" I questioned but was ignored.

"Sure thing, T, just text me the time." Bella smiled.

"Okay, later people," Tanya said as she departed.

"Did you have a good day?" I questioned before kissing Bella firmly on her soft, wine tinted lips.

"I had a great day. Tanya kind of reminds me of Rose. I like her a lot." She smiled.

"I like you," I said before kissing her fiercely.

We were late for dinner.

**A/N: Sooo...What do we think ladies? Did Bella overreact? Was Edward being insensitive? Tell me your thoughts and I'll give you a teaser. **

**There was a Twilight Saga quote stuck in there somewhere let me know if you found it! Also to those of you who recieved teasers last chapter. I just learned that any 'colorful' language doesn't appear in my review replys and this chapter was pretty colorful so I apologize for your teasers being filled with **. I'll try and be more aware of that fact next time around. **

**Next chappie is already half written, thanks to four consecutive, mind-numbing snow days. **

**Alright ladies, well I'll leave you to review! ; )**

**Thanks for the support, **

**Robin**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I've got a new chapter for you. It took longer than I planned but that tends to happen a lot lately. O'well. So a few quick things…**

**This chapter is brought to you thanks to the generous donation of time from Edwardrocksmysocks, I'm grateful she puts up with me, much less my incessant errors and typos. **

**S.M. still owns Twilight. Meet me at the bottom for some more info!**

Chapter 5

The restaurant we went to for Edward's meeting was by far the fanciest place I had ever been. The room was dark and a waterfall flowed behind the bar that was illuminated in soft blue lighting. The windows offered a beautiful view of the city below. I felt like I was an imposter in someone else's life, because this definitely wasn't mine.

I wasn't overly thrilled with being here; the wine I had shared with Tanya was no longer making me feel light. It was killing my head. Never trust wine.

Despite my headache I looked pretty good, and I had Edward with me so I chose to make the most of the night. If nothing else it was a free meal.

Edward confidently led me through the restaurant with his hand pressed against the small of my back. His eyes scanned the direction the hostess gestured towards. He raised his chin minutely when he made contact with who he was looking for.

"I'm so sorry we're late, Marcus, Caius," Edward greeted as we quickly moved to the round booth.

Marcus was a towering figure who could have been very intimidating had it not been for his friendly smile. Caius seemed to be his antithesis. Marcus had dark eyes and hair, whereas Caius was pale and blonde. Caius was small, quiet, and looked quite fragile, but there was something about his disposition that made him seem intimidating.

"Not a problem, Edward. And who is this lovely creature you brought with you?" Marcus smiled at me before taking my hand.

"How rude of me; gentlemen this is Isabella Swan."

"Bella, please." I smiled as I shook their hands.

After a few more quick pleasantries we slide into the rounded booth in the corner of the high end restaurant.

I took a minute to examine the multiple glasses and silverware. I nudged Edward with my elbow and glanced down quickly at the extravagant arrangement of cutlery. He gives me a wink and smiles. Not so helpful.

I noticed a beautiful woman making her way to our table. She was wearing a perfectly form fitting red dress; her dark hair hanging in large soft curls down her back.

"Edward, I believe you know the lovely Gianna," Marcus says kindly. Caius' lips turned up for the first time all evening. It was almost a smile.

Edward looked up from his menu and promptly choked on his water.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Gianna. I wasn't aware you would be joining our meeting," Edward says after recovering from his aspiration.

"Well you can't be the only one with a gorgeous woman on your arm tonight, Edward." Marcus laughs as he makes room for Gianna to sit down.

"Of course not." Edward chuckles lightly. His eyes don't crinkle like they normally would when he laughs.

This particularly ugly puzzle isn't taking long for me to piece together.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't believe we've met. I'm Gianna Rivini, the new face of Versace." She smiles proudly as she reaches for my hand. Her smile isn't pleasant despite the sparkling teeth. She has a beautiful Italian accent and I'm jealous of how exotic she seems.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gianna, Bella." I smile at her and hope it looks real.

"Are you okay, Edward?" Gianna asks with concern. He's tugging on his collar as though it's choking him.

"Yes Edward, are you alright?" I ask with an overly worried expression. Edward gives me a look and I'm almost positive he knows that I know.

He's saved by our waiter as he takes our drink order and scampers off. Everyone except me begins discussing what they hope to have Edward and Gianna achieve with their new campaign. I'm only half listening as they create art with their words and ideas.

I'm a little disheartened that—having only been in New York for less than forty-eight hours—I have already met two women with whom Edward has shared his bed.

I knew what I was getting into when I made my decision to be with him. Edward was nothing but honest when it came to his past exploits.

Knowing that, I have two choices. Option one, I can let it bother me, sit here and stew or throw a fit. Option two, I can suck it up and decide that the past doesn't matter and have some damn confidence in what Edward and I have now.

I make my decision.

"So, Gianna…" I say with a smile when there is a lull in the conversation. I can feel Edward tense up beside me.

"You're dress is absolutely stunning. Where did you get it?" I ask politely.

She laughs softly. "Well thank you, Bella. I couldn't very well show up to a Versace meeting wearing anything but."

She shoots Marcus a flirtatious smile then leans over the table with a mischievous look.

"That being said I'm much more a t-shirt and jeans kind of girl," she stage whispers. I smile genuinely for the first time in the evening.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone," I say with a wink. Edward wraps his arm around my shoulder and kisses my temple.

The rest of dinner carries on in an enjoyable fashion. Caius doesn't say much. The man gives off some very creepy vibes but the rest of us fall into an easy banter. At some point Gianna and Edward switch places in the booth so that the men can better discuss their vision for the ad campaign while Gianna and I talk about other things.

Gianna, as it turns out, is from a small town near Florence and planned on being a nurse. She did some modeling to pay her way through school but it ended up becoming her career. I was actually impressed by her despite the fact that she had slept with my boyfriend. Which was confirmed when she quietly asked me if this was uncomfortable for me. She didn't say it with malice, simply a curious concern.

As much as it sucked to say it, I liked her.

"So did you have a good time tonight?" Edward asked as we entered our living room and kicked off our shoes.

"I did."

"I'm glad." He smiled.

"And I learned quite a bit too," I said as I turned, signaling him to unzip my dress.

"M'hm," he mumbled as he kissed my shoulders.

"Did you get a better of understanding of what I do?" He asked in between kisses.

I sighed at the gentle feeling of his lips.

"Yes, but that wasn't what I was referring to." I smiled.

"Oh, so what were you referring to?"

"I learned…that not all of the women you've screwed are total whores." I rushed out the last half of the sentence before jerking from his grip and sprinting to the bedroom. It might have been the three glasses of wine talking but it was still fun to give him hell.

I heard a growl and his heavy footsteps following quickly behind me. I screamed out of instinct as I felt his fingertips slightly graze my hips.

I pushed harder and made it to the opposite side of the bed. We stood panting staring at each other separated by a king size mattress.

"You've got nowhere to go love," he said with a menacing smile.

"I'm not scared of you," I argued.

"Oh…you really shouldn't have said that."

Before I had time to move Edward had leapt on the bed and cleared it with two steps. He wrapped his arms around me and flung me onto the mattress on top of him.

"I've got you now." He laughed. "What are you going to do Bella?"

He began tickling my sides relentlessly.

"No…stop…that's not fair." I managed to get out between gasps and laughs.

He flipped us so he was above me but didn't let up the torture.

"You're not so funny now are you? Are you?" He taunted mercilessly.

I squirmed trying to break free but it was no use. He was seated on my pelvis with his legs clutched tightly around my hips.

"I'm sorry, okay." I laughed.

His fingers stopped moving.

"That's better." He chuckled. We both took a second to catch our breath.

"I love _you,_" Edward whispered, his forehead resting against mine.

"I know," I said quietly.

His lips met mine and I relaxed instantly into his kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair as I opened my mouth to allow his tongue entrance.

The intensity of the kiss grew as I battled with the excessive amount of buttons on Edward's shirt and he pulled my now wrinkled dress over my head.

"I want you now." He growled as he nipped at my earlobe.

"What are you waiting on?" I taunted.

He cut his eyes at me before moving so he could pull my underwear off.

His hands ghosted over my thighs leaving goose bumps in their wake.

"No teasing. No foreplay," I demand before grabbing his arms to pull his lips back to mine.

His knees tapped on the inside of my thighs urging me to open them further. I complied.

His mouth was making its way across my chest slowly. He bit down on my shoulder as he dove into me without hesitation.

"Oh God," I cried loudly.

Our hands frantically groped each other as we found our tempo.

"Fuck Bella, you feel so good." He moaned loudly.

"Shit," I yelled as he thrust roughly into me.

"So good." He groaned.

Edward slowed down for a second and I saw him looking around the room.

"What? What's wrong? Don't stop." I whined.

He smirked at me before leaning over and reaching for the nightstand, his cock never leaving my body.

He opened the drawer and grinned at me as he held up my vibrator; showing it off as though he had invented it.

He raised my hips up higher and resumed his thrusts. My eyes slammed shut on their own accord. A low buzzing sound filled the room.

Before I had time to open my eyes I felt the vibrator pressing firmly against my clit.

I yelled out in ecstasy.

"Holy… Hell," I choked through clenched teeth. The sensation being so strong it was almost unbearable, almost.

"Shit baby…I can feel your pussy vibrating all around me." Edward panted.

"Oh…God…I'm going to….Shit, Edward I'm going to come." I breathed.

"Come for me baby, now!" He demanded.

His words pushed me over the edge and I felt my entire body come alive as it convulsed under him.

A string of unintelligible sounds were coming from my mouth.

"So good. God Yes." He moaned as his thrusts grew erratic.

He collapsed above me, resting on his elbows.

I made a move to stretch and immediately regretted the action.

"Ow…Oh God…Shit!" I yelled as I pushed him off of me and onto his back.

"What, what is it? What did I do?" He asked panicked.

I sat up quickly, jerked my foot into my lap, and began frantically kneading the bottom of my foot with my thumbs.

"My foot, it cramped up." I cried as I tried desperately to rub away the pain.

Edward's laugh echoed across the walls.

"It's not freakin' funny!" I yelled.

He kept laughing.

"I'm sorry…it's just…the toe curling sex…it was too much for your feet." He got out between his chuckles.

Once the pain in my foot subsided I was able to focus on the pain in my ass, who was currently still finding joy in my pain.

"I said it's not funny." I ground out before hitting him in the head with a pillow.

He cleared his throat loudly. "You're right. I'm sorry, it's not funny." He tried to say with a straight face.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

"Aw…don't be mad," he said in a mocking voice.

"I hate you," I mumbled as I got settled underneath the covers. Screw taking a shower, I was exhausted.

"Nope you love me," he argued.

Within a few minutes we were both settled under the blankets and Edward had pulled me into his arms. I only put up a minimal fight.

"Do you know how much I love you?" He whispered into my hair.

"It had better be a heck of a lot."

"Oh, it is."

"I guess I kind of love you too." I conceded.

"I know," he said with arrogance.

"Cocky ass," I sighed.

"You love me," he sang.

"Whatever," I laughed before turning so my head rested on his chest.

Sleep found us quickly.

My bladder woke me before sunrise and I stumbled through the dark finding my way to the bathroom. I feel through the doorway and forgo the light in hopes of not fully waking up.

I squat down intent on taking care of some human needs when I meet every female's worst nightmare.

"Shit! Damn it!" I yell as I try to stand up and get my ass out of the water and my hips away from the cold, hard metal.

The door burst opens and Edward is standing their bedheaded and confused.

"What the hell?" He asked in a rough, sleep-filled voice.

"Get out!" I screech.

He shuts the door and I drop the seat and follow through with my original plan.

I am now awake.

I make my way to the bed giving Edward a look full of false anger.

"Did you go for a swim?" He asks with poorly repressed laughter.

"I almost got baptized," I gripe.

I jump on top of him my knees on either side of his hips.

"And it's all your fault," I yell.

I grab his nipples between my thumbs and forefingers and raise my eyebrow at him.

"You wouldn't," he smirks.

I twist my hands and his eyes shut in pain. Big baby.

"Oh you are going to pay for that." He snarls after he removes my hands from his chest.

"Oh really?" I try my best to smirk like he does.

"Really," he grins before flipping us over so he's on top of me.

We spend the rest of the night in a mess of tangled, sweaty, limbs.

Edward and Tanya arranged some things so he has the entire weekend free to spend with me.

Edward was less than pleased when I told him everything I wanted to do.

"Really Bella, you have the rest of your life in New York to do those things…you know without me. Is that really how you want to spend your first weekend in the city?"

Tanya coughed out a laugh from where she was sitting in the dining room drinking coffee.

"I don't need any help from you, T," Edward mumbled.

"Oh come on Edward, you were just as bad when you first came here. You know, before you turned into a jaded New Yorker like the rest of us."

I was still focusing on the idea of having the rest of my life in New York. I moved here but I guess I never realized how permanent that decision was. As of right now spending the rest of my life living here felt foreign. New York didn't feel like home. I'm sure that will change with time.

"I was not," Edward grumbled.

"Was he really? Tell me more, Tanya." I laughed. Edward grumbled something under his breath.

"How many times a week did you Google different things to do in New York? I swear Bella, every weekend he was dragging me to some completely tourist location and marveling at it. Although, now I understand where all the 'oh she would love this' type statements came from."

I smiled at Edward while he rolled his eyes at Tanya.

I liked T. Most women spent so much time falling over Edward that standing up to him wasn't an option.

"Why are you here? Go home. You're fired." Edward groaned.

"Whatever, ass. Don't make the poor girl feel like shit about something you yourself were guilty of," she said before shooting me a wink.

I sat quietly enjoying watching the two go back and forth.

"Fine," Edward relented. "Today we'll go to the Empire State and Ground Zero. Tomorrow we can go to the Met. But I'm choosing the food. I refuse to eat a hot dog from Nathan's. Is that fair enough?" He asked defeated.

"Uh, but what about the Statue of Liberty?" I whined. The sound even annoyed me but damn it I wanted to get inside that crown.

"No, I draw the line there. You can go with T or…or…you really need to make some new friends here."

"Do you know how nice the weather is in Florida right now?" I tease. He only rolled his eyes at me.

"I thought you loved me. You won't go to the Statue of Liberty with me?" I asked with my best pout.

"I really don't want to." He sighed.

"Why?"

"Because he's been four times," Tanya chuckled not looking up from her coffee.

"What, you've been four times?" I asked shocked.

"Thanks T," he said with an eye roll.

"Do you still have that ugly green foam crown?" She laughed.

"Shut up."

"Where's your 'I Heart NY' shirt, Edward?"

"Shut up, Tanya."

I can't help but laugh at the two of them.

They continue to snip at each other like siblings while I went and finished getting ready for my big day in New York.

And what a day it was.

We went to the Empire State Building and I made him kiss me at the top of it.

We went to Ground Zero and he kept his arms around me while I wiped tears from my cheeks.

Edward broke down and looked into Statue of Liberty tours but sadly they were sold out for the rest of the month. He promised me we'd go someday and I knew we would.

As I spent the day taking in the city my mind was filled with one central thought.

This is my life now.

**A/N: Okay well I hope everyone enjoyed the fluff because guess what…It won't last long. I did some major foreshadowing in this chapter for future…issues so maybe you'll pick 'em out. **

**As always reviewers get teasers! Unless you review anonymously or you have disabled your PMs. So if you didn't get your teaser and you reviewed last chapter check your settings. Speaking of which… Chilly, girl what happened I can't reply to your lovely reviews anymore. Makes me sad. **

**We have a couple fic recs from the spot the quote challenge last week! **

**Touttoi recs-**

_It's a Sign_- By CaraNo-Edward's the single father to an amzaing little girl... with a hearing disability. "Imagine my surprise when she crouched down to Emma's level... and began signing with her." Rated M for language and lemons. No angst. EPOV.

She also has some of her own stories you should check out!

**Vampiregirllovessian recs-**

_Secret Sex_ by erinbatt Summary: Edward and Bella  
have a little secret...or so they think. A friendship that evolves into a very  
sweet love story. If only anyone knew about it... AH / Canon pairings.

Bottom of Form**So, did you spot the Twilight saga quote in this chapter? What was your favorite part? Review and let me know! It'll make me smile!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey ladies...I have a new chapter for you! It's short. I'm admitting that so you don't need to call me out on it. ; ) I chose to end it where I did intentionally because the next chapter is going to be very long and I found a good stopping place. **

**This chapter is brought to you buy Edwardrocksmysocks. Had it not been for her I don't know when or if I would have written this chapter. She has talked me off a ledge a time or two. She is the best Beta! You Rock, girl! **

** owns Twilight.**

CHAPTER 6

BPOV

The weeks passed by quickly and Edward and I were finally beginning to settle into a routine. It wasn't easy. We had a few arguments that might have gotten a bit heated. When we had dated in the past we were never the couple to hold back what we felt. We had a complete honesty policy that sometimes lent itself to giving our mouths too much power. Our first major fight was a week after Edward's business dinner.

I woke up late and was surprised to find that I was alone in our huge bed. I fumbled around the room before searching the loft.

"Edward," I called into the open space.

"I'll be with you in a bit, babe," I heard him yell from behind a closed door. I should have known better. I had been inside the small room he was in now. I assumed it was a storage area of sorts. It had tables and trays and shelves full of photography equipment.

I should have known.

But I was still half asleep and apparently my brain wasn't working. I shuffled my feet toward the door and swung open the door.

The room filled with light and a string of profanities so long it was probably a world record.

"Shit!" I squeaked as I slammed the door and backed away quickly.

It didn't take two seconds for me to understand what I did. I had flooded his dark room with light while he was working.

Edward came roaring out of the room pissed off beyond belief.

"What the hell, Bella? I told you I'd be out in a while. You couldn't wait?" He demanded angrily.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I wasn't thinking." I apologized.

"Well that's just great. Now they're ruined," he griped as he went to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

"Don't you have the negatives?" I asked meekly.

Edward's head shot up out of the fridge so quickly he hit his head on the freezer. His eyes met mine with a look of incredulity, as though he couldn't believe I could say that.

"Oh my God," he sighed with frustration.

"Look, I said I'm sorry. I don't know what else you want me to do!" I said, my own frustration making its self known.

He gave me an unhappy smile. "Oh you're sorry. You're sorry. That's great as long as you're sorry everything is fine." He laughed sardonically.

At this point I was thoroughly awake. "Damn it, Edward. It was a mistake, an accident. I apologized. There is nothing else I can do."

"I'm sorry, I'm mad. I'm mad and frustrated. Am I not allowed to be pissed off for five damn minutes? Are you the only one of us who is allowed to get upset?" He questioned while flailing his arms in the air.

"That's not fair. I never said you didn't have a right to be mad," I argued weekly.

"Well that's how I feel. That was a week's worth of work, Bella!" He ranted.

"Why are you still yelling at me?" I yelled back.

"Because I'm mad! What doesn't make sense?" He shook his head before walking back into his dark room.

I stood silent for a minute and then retreated to our bedroom. I damn sure wasn't going to go back into that room.

I sat on the bed with just my thoughts and debated on who was right or wrong. If Edward had somehow deleted work from my next novel off my laptop I would have been furious. However, I don't think I would have reacted quite as strongly. That being said, I can rewrite a lot easier than he can reshoot.

We had been arguing quite a bit that week. It seemed I was complaining every day about toilet seats being left up or socks being left on the floor. I could tell he was getting as tired of listening to me bitch as I was of bitching. I think we were both at a breaking point. We had both assumed that we would fall back into living together easily. But it was taking work.

I picked up my phone to call Rose.

"Hey Bella," she said instead of 'hello'.

"Hey, how's it going?" I sighed as I settled under the covers.

"Not great, obviously, since I'm home."

"Oh yeah, I didn't even realize it was Monday already. Why are you at home?"

"I think I have some type of stomach thing. I've been puking up my stomach all morning." She groaned.

"Well thanks for that visual, Ro. Um I guess since you're sick I'll let you get some rest. I'll call you later," I said softly.

"No, no, I'm up now. What's going on?" She insisted.

"Oh just fighting with Edward. But that's not important. So how are things on the west coast?" I asked eager for some news.

"Good actually, I talked to Alice yesterday. She and Jasper are doing well. She's thinking of opening up a second store in Seattle. We're remodeling our kitchen. Well, Esme and my mom are remodeling the kitchen. They've taken my project over." She laughed. I could tell she was exhausted but hearing her voice definitely made me smile.

"Yeah they tend to do that." I laughed. "So is Alice planning on moving to Seattle then?" I was surprised to feel slightly jealous. The two of them would be so close to each other while Edward and I were across the country.

"If everything goes the way they want it to go. It's still very early and right now it's just an idea. But you know Alice…"

"Yes, I do," I said with a smile.

"So what's going on with you and Edward?" She asked boldly.

"Oh nothing worth worrying about," I mumbled.

"Cut the crap, what's going on?" She pushed.

"I don't remember how to do this. How to live with someone. It seems like I'm just constantly nagging him about stupid household crap and I can tell he's getting sick of it. It's just frustrating," I whined.

"Yeah, they call it cohabitating. Get used to it." I could almost hear her smile over the phone.

"No, it's not like that. I wasn't like this the first time around," I argued.

Rose laughed loudly into the phone.

"Yes it was." She chuckled. "He'd leave socks all over the place and you didn't always rinse your dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. The only difference is that 'the first time around' is in the past. Over time you forget about all the petty arguments and you only remember the good stuff. In a year when you think back on your first months in New York you won't remember whatever it is you're fighting about today. Quit overanalyzing, this is completely normal," she said casually.

I was silent for a few moments taking in everything she said.

"That actually…kind of makes sense. When did you get so smart?" I laughed.

"I get it from my momma," she sang.

After a few more laughs we hung up and I flipped on the television.

I was in the middle of some infomercial when Edward opened the door and slowly stepped into the room. He gave me a timid smile.

"Do you think our knives will cut through a coke can?" I asked with a contemplative expression.

He cracked a real smile and joined me on the bed.

"Why, thinking of stabbing me?" He laughed.

"I'm weighing my options." I teased.

"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time.

"No let me go first," he said pulling me into his arms.

"I know it was an accident and you didn't mean to. I'm already a little territorial over my dark room. That is kind of _my_ space. It's my work and one of the only things around here I'm really uptight about. Having said that, you didn't know that you couldn't come in and I shouldn't have reacted as strongly as I did. I've had a whole lot on my mind lately and I was stressed. That doesn't excuse my behavior, but I am sorry. I think I'll install one of those little red lights by the door so that you know when you can come in the room and when I'm working with photos." He punctuated his thoughts with a kiss on my forehead.

"I think that'll work, nicely. So what has you so stressed?" I asked even though I was terrified the answer would be me.

"Some designers have been wanting me to shoot their newest collection in Italy. It was brought up a while back and I've put off giving them an answer but they're starting to get restless. What do you think?" He asked nervously.

I took a minute to think over what he said. I didn't relish the idea of being without Edward but it was for work and he needed to go.

"If I wasn't in the picture would there be any hesitation?" I asked, looking him in the eye.

His silence answered my question.

"That's what I thought. Edward go, it's work. I'll be fine on my own. I've been doing it for years." I smiled.

A look of hurt crossed his face and I immediately regretted my choice of words.

"I didn't mean it like that," I said quickly. "I just mean I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. You don't need to worry about me."

"I know what you meant. It's not so much that I'm worried about you. I just don't want to be away from you," he said quietly.

"How long would you be gone?" I asked.

"Five days."

"Well that's not so bad. We can survive five days apart, right?" I said with a smile.

"Or…you could come with me and we wouldn't have to test your theory. We'd leave in three weeks, that's plenty of time to book you a flight." He grinned.

My mind instantly filled with vision of Italy and it sounded amazing. I had always dreamed of going there. To be in Italy with Edward would be a dream. But I knew the way I was picturing the trip was far from how it would play out. Edward would be working the majority of the time and I would be stuck exploring on my own. Not my dream.

"We can't do this." I sighed.

"Why not?" He asked as he began trailing kisses up my and down my neck. "I want a real reason too or I may just have to kidnap you and hold you hostage in a five star hotel in Rome.

"You can hold me hostage anytime you want. But I do have legitimate reasons for staying here." I said in a breathy voice as his fingers trailed up and down my arms.

He hummed against my shoulder waiting for an answer.

"Well for starters I don't have a passport and there isn't enough time to get one," I said, slightly dissapointed that I couldn't make the trip even if I wanted to.

"But more importantly we have to be able to be apart from each other. You're going to have to travel again and I won't always be able to go with you. If I ever finish this damn book, I'm going to have to travel for it. We can't stay glued to one another because we're afraid of being apart again."

"You're right…as usual." He smiled against my skin.

"Can we be glued together now?" He asked in a husky voice.

We spent the rest of the morning in bed.

oOo

That was three weeks ago. Now I'm sitting on the bed watching him pack.

"You remember where the fire extinguisher is at?" Edward asked as he threw socks in his leather suitcase.

"Yes, for the second time, I know where the fire extinguisher is," I said with an eye roll.

"You know if you need anything Tanya is just a phone call away."

"I know. I know." I sighed.

We found out a week ago that Tanya wouldn't be joining Edward on this trip. She was now expecting her first her child. Tanya and Felix were thrilled and we had spent the week discussing how we were going to spoil this baby and teasing them about how eventually the two would have to have a shotgun wedding.

Even though Tanya knew it would be fine to fly in her first trimester she didn't want to deal with morning sickness and her "crazy ass hormones" overseas.

We were all excited about their new addition but Edward was feeling even more frazzled about his trip knowing he wasn't going to have his right hand there to help things go smoothly.

"I'm sorry, I just feel bad about leaving you alone here so shortly after your arrival," he said as he continued searching for the right clothes.

"It's been over a month. I'll be fine." I got up and started throwing his toiletries in the FFA regulation size bag.

Two strong arms wrapped around me. I looked up into the mirror above the bathroom sink and met Edward's eyes.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

His grip tightened around me and I couldn't stop myself from staring at our reflection. It had taken so long to get back to this place and—though it would only be a five day separation—neither of us were ready to leave it.

"I'll miss you too."

The drive to the airport the next morning was spent in comfortable silence. Edward had argued that it would be easier for him to just take a cab but for this first trip I wanted to soak up every minute I could with him.

"I wonder what the weather is like in Rome right now?" I thought aloud.

"I don't know. You can check on your phone." He smiled.

I searched my pockets and purse and realized I was without my cell. I instantly felt naked.

"I must have left it at home." I groaned.

Edward laughed to himself because it was typical of me.

I was always forgetting something.

Edward's flight was on a half hour delay so we spent some time splitting a cinnabon. After those three thousand calories it was time to say goodbye. I watched as Edward headed to his gate. He stopped for a moment and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

He spoke for a few minutes before his left hand dropped his bag and buried itself in his hair.

This wasn't good. I instantly felt bad for him. He didn't need anything else about this trip to stress him out.

I was about to walk away when Edward turned and looked at me. He hung up quickly and yanked his bag off the ground. My heart beat quickened with every hasty step he took toward me.

His face was pale and my stomach was in knots. When he reached me he wrapped his hand around my elbow and began pulling us in the direction of the ticket counter.

"Edward…" I said with fear.

"We have to go to Florida, baby. It's Charlie."

**A/N: uh-oh! That can't be good. **

**Once again there was a quote in this story! If you spot it let me know! Last weeks quote was "I'm not afraid of you." "Oh, you really shouldn't have said that." (paraphrasing here)**

**So...Now is the point where I normally plead for you to review, but I'd like to say just a little something. We all have different taste in what we like and that's great! FF has something for everyone. That being said, if you don't like it don't read it. I understand being frustrated with charachters and I am never upset by those type of reviews. I enjoy the diversity and different opinions, it makes me feel like there is multiple dimensions to a story if readers disagree. Plus, I'm annoyed with what my charachters are doing half of the time too. But to be rude, hateful, and hurtful in a review because you don't agree with what is happening in a story is unacceptable. So I only ask that when you review ANY author's work keep in mind that there is a person on the other side of that screen reading your words about work that took their time and effort to put together. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

PLEASE READ!

Hello readers, remember me? I know, I suck. I apologize. There really is a reason for my unacceptable tardiness.

First I took 15 hours of senior level classes this summer so I could graduate in August. I did finally earn my college degree but at the loss of my free time. Then after graduating I was ready to write but the mother board went out in my computer and Best Buy had it in for repairs for over a month.

I got it back only to find out that my keyboard wouldn't work. Another two weeks of no computer. Then writer's block was back in full force. This chapter was sent to my beta in pieces; because that's the only way I could write it. Some parts haven't even been seen by my beta so please forgive any typos and errors.

I didn't send out teasers for this chapter because I figured after months you'd rather just have the chapter. HOWEVER, anyone who reviewed the last chapter will be getting a special EPOV that no one else gets to see.

If you're no longer interested in reading this, I understand. If you are well then…Enjoy.

S. Meyer owns Twilight.

Edwardrocksmysocks if my amazing and oh so patient Beta.

Chapter 7

There are moments in life that somehow manage to cement themselves in your memory forever while at the same time they manage to feel hazy and undefined. That moment existed here between the walls of the busy JFK airport.

"Baby, we have to go to Florida. Charlie has had a heart attack," he said softly. His lips continued moving but I didn't pick up anything that was said.

A million thoughts rushed through my mind but I couldn't hold on to one of them for more than a second.

His hands grasped my shoulders firmly and shook me pulling me out of my chaotic mind.

"Bella, Bella, Did you hear me?" He asked.

He thrust the phone in my hand before gently lifting my chin up so my eyes met his.

"Wh…what?" I stammered.

"I'm going to go get our tickets set up. You should call your mom, back. I didn't get all the details from her. I'll be right back."

He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before darting off into a sea of travelers.

I stared at the phone in my hand trying to remember how to use it.

I fumbled through the contacts until I found my mom and quickly hit talk.

The phone only rang once before it was answered.

"Edward, How's Bella?" A soft voice rushed.

"Shit," I mumbled.

"What?"

"Sorry, Esme…I um, Edward's phone, he handed it to me. I saw Mom on the list and I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay Bella. I just got off the phone with your mom. I'm so sorry honey, but Charlie is tough. I'm sure he'll be fine," she says softly.

My mind is rushing with a million possibilities and it's almost impossible to focus on the conversation.

"I hope so. I was just about to call her. I haven't talked to her yet."

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I'll let you go. Keep me updated."

"I will," I promise.

"And Bella, everything will be okay. I love you"

"Thanks, I love you too."

I hung up the phone and quickly found my mother's name spelled out.

"Mom? What's going on?" I rushed before she had time to say hello.

"Oh Bella." She cleared her throat and I can tell she's been crying.

"What's going on? What have the doctors said?"

"They're pretty sure it's a heart attack. The last they told me, they're prepping him for surgery."

"Oh no," I mumble without any real volume to my voice.

"Are you on your way?" She asks.

"Edward's taking care of my ticket now. I'll be there as soon as I can.

"Okay, I love you. I'll let you know when I know more. Call me when you land."

The tears threaten to emerge making it difficult to respond.

"I will. I love you too."

As soon as I hang up the phone Edward is at my side.

"Okay, well I got us tickets but we have to run. They'll be boarding soon," he rushed out as he grabbed my hand.

We sprinted through the airport, neither of us sure if we'd make it to our plane on time.

Luckily we did.

The flight is far from ideal and we have a layover in Pennsylvania for reasons I can't understand. As we sit waiting on our next flight it finally hits me like a ton of bricks that Edward is with me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask panicked.

He looks at me as though I am crazy.

"Bella?" He questions as though I'm not speaking English.

"Italy, you're supposed to be in Italy."

"Really love, you think I wouldn't be here? You come first, always. I called work and told them I'd have to reschedule. They weren't thrilled but they'll get over it. Besides, Charlie is a second father to me. I couldn't even attempt to work without knowing how he is doing."

"But," I begin to interrupt.

"No buts, I'm here because I want to be."

He takes my hand and kisses the back of it.

By the time we make it to Florida it is evening and I've spent the majority of the day fighting back every negative thought that has entered my mind and trying to keep my composure. The loss of my Dad is not something I am prepared to accept.

Edward is amazing and takes care of everything from bags to a rental car. He drives us to the hospital with speed and precision.

There are no words for me to express my appreciation for him taking care of me especially since I know that will all change as soon as we step into the hospital. Renee is useless in any form of crisis. I will soon be the caretaker and a part of me is in desperate need of that responsibility. I need to keep my mind occupied.

Edward drops me off at the hospital door before going to park. I rush in quickly and find my mom.

She engulfs me in a hug before I can even set my bags down.

"He should be out of surgery any minute. They had to open up some type of artery thing or something." I can't suppress the eye roll at my mother's lack of details. I'm sure she was told specifically what was going to happen but she starts panicking and only hears bits and pieces.

What should have been a few minutes became an hour. The nurses assured us that things were just taking a little longer than expected but everything would be fine. There was also a long wait after he was out of surgery before they had him set up comfortable in a room we could visit him, so we had nothing to do but wait.

We sat silently in the waiting room. Occasionally one of us would move to grab a drink from the vending machine or step outside to take a call but generally we were still. The three of us just waited.

During this time memories of my dad played through my mind like an old silent home video. I thought about how he had never let me down and always fixed everything that went wrong and how I was powerless now to repay the favor.

The three of us sat in the otherwise uninhabited waiting area for what felt like an eternity. A wave of sadness washed over me as I realized that had Edward and I not been able to get a flight out on such short notice my mother would be sitting here in solitary.

She had a few friends here but it wasn't like what she had in Washington. They were basically alone. I had left. Edward and I were in the same position in New York.

As if she had stolen the thoughts right from my head my mother's voice broke through the pregnant silence.

"We are going to move back to Forks," she said in a detached voice; she didn't have the energy left to express any emotion.

"What?" Edward and I responded in unison.

"When did you two decide this?" I clarified.

"I decided when I was waiting for you to get here," she said gazing straight ahead. I stared at her for a moment trying to reconcile her words with her well known love of Florida. As I looked at her I noticed lines and wrinkles that must have appeared overnight.

"But it was your dream to live here and what about what Dad wants?" I asked, confused. For some reason unknown to me I felt strong feelings about the idea of them moving. I also didn't know what it was I felt.

"He's spoiled me," she said with a wistful smile. "We moved here because I wanted to. He humored my desire for a change with a smile but I don't want it anymore."

"Why not?" Edward asked.

"A million reasons, really. Now that Bella is in New York were pretty much alone."

The guilt that I had been trying to fight back was now bubbling up to the surface with fervor. She must have seen it on my face because she instantly took my hand.

"No, don't you dare; I didn't mean it like that. You made the right choice for you and I, of all people, would never begrudge you that. You did what you should have. All I'm saying is that this place isn't home to me. I miss Esme, and Alaina." She turned and smiled weakly at Edward. "I miss knowing people. I know that if this happened in Forks there would be a crowd of people crammed in this waiting room playing cards and telling stories, and there would be a dozen covered dishes waiting for us when we got home," she said with a tired laugh.

She shook her head and rolled her red rimmed eyes, "and God help me, I even miss the damn rain."

"Mom it rains here," I said with my own head shake.

"It's not the same." She sighed. "I'm going to go call Es. I'll be back in a minute."

After she left I closed my eyes, let my head fall backwards on to the wall behind and let out a deep breath.

I felt Edward's fingers brush a strand of hair behind my ear.

"What are you thinking?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know." It was the only answer I had.

"I think it might be good for them to be back in Washington." He hedged cautiously.

"I know."

"Well you don't seem happy with the idea."

"I don't know."

"Well what bothers you about it?" He pressed.

"Damn it, Edward, I don't know," I said harshly.

He exhaled heavily and I felt him shift slightly away from me in his seat.

I opened my eyes and rolled my head toward him.

"I'm sorry," I said honestly.

He nodded but stared ahead without a word. I grasped his chin lightly between my thumb and forefinger and turned his head to make eye contact.

"I'm sorry," I tried again hoping I sounded as sincere as I felt. "You've been great today, beyond words. I'm just worried about my dad. I'm stressed and tired and I didn't mean to take any of it out on you. I apologize for that. But truthfully, I think a part of me is bothered by the idea of them not being here. I really couldn't tell you why. I do think they'd be better off in Forks but for some reason it just isn't sitting well. It's probably just the fatigue."

He smiled sadly at me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Everything is going to be fine, Bella," he whispered. I could only nod.

"Mrs. Swan?" A deep voice rang out through the desolate waiting area.

We both stood up instantly.

"Edward," I began.

"I'll get her." He rushed before taking out through the sliding glass door to find my mother.

"I'm Ms. Swan, Charlie's daughter. My mother will be her in just a moment." He gave me a quick smile.

Seconds later my mother rushed through the door followed by Edward.

"Yes, Doctor?" she asked trying to hide her worry.

"The surgery went well. He's resting in post op right now and we should have him moved into his own room within the next half hour."

The tears I had been denying—to be strong for my mother—finally came forth with a vengeance. Edward instantly wrapped me in his arms and I sobbed from relief as he held me firmly. I could vaguely hear the doctor speaking to Renee about specific details regarding the surgery but it was simply dulled background noise. My father was going to be fine."

Edward released me gently but his place was instantly occupied by my mother. We held each other tightly without needing words.

"The doctor said only one of us can stay with him tonight so why don't you and Edward head to our house and get some sleep."

"I figured we could just stay at my house," I said through the occasional sniffle.

"Nonsense, there's no food there, no cable or internet. There probably isn't even any toilet paper. Just go to our place and get some rest." She insisted. It did make sense.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay here at the hospital. In case anything changes?"

My question was punctuated by a poorly hidden yawn.

"No, go home. Just do me a favor and bring me a change of clothes and a toothbrush when you come back in the morning, please. Oh, and I need my phone charger."

"Sure mom, I love you."

"I love you too." She hugged me once more and then traded me for Edward.

She whispered something quietly in his ear and he responded in kind.

I was going to ask him what she said but as soon as I sat down in the passenger seat of our rental car I was asleep.

Edward must have carried me inside because when I woke an, unfamiliar alarm clock read six a.m. and I was in a soft yet empty bed.

I threw the covers back and fumbled my way out of the room and down the hall. As I made my way to the kitchen I was met with the sounds of bangs and clanks. I was not prepared for what awaited me when I reached the light from the kitchen.

Edward was pulling a pan from the oven. As I looked around I saw the dining room table covered with eleven different pans and plates all either wrapped in tinfoil or covered with a Tupperware lid.

I don't know if I had ever been more in love.

"What? How?" I stammered in confusion.

Edward sat the pan he was holding on the stove top and grabbed two water bottles from the refrigerator. He tossed me one and I caught it smoothly.

"Well your mom said something about what it'd be like if she was home, and I just thought…" He waved his arm out gesturing at the table.

"I…I can't believe you did this. I can't believe you had enough energy to do it. I can't believe my mom actually had this many pots and pans." I laughed.

"That's a lot of disbelief." He chuckled before wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You're amazing." I sighed.

"I know." He smirked. "I'm going to put a few of these in the fridge then let's get back to bed. We can sleep for a couple more hours before we need to go back to the hospital."

"Sounds good," I agreed. I picked up a casserole dish and started putting things away. With the two of us working together we were back between the sheets in no time. Edward held me tight until we had to wake up again.

It was almost eleven by the time we arrived to see Charlie. Edward had decided to a plate of some of his late night cooking in for Renee. Charlie was still on hospital dietary restrictions.

"Hey kids," Dad called out when we walked in to his small room.

I instantly rushed toward him and gave him the best hug I could manage while still being cautious of his pain level. I couldn't help the tears as relief washed over me.

"Hey, hey, none of that," he chided in a whisper.

"Don't do that to me again, old man." I whispered back. He chuckled lightly but I heard the groan that followed it. I pulled away and stepped back so Edward could say his hellos.

"Hey Charlie, I knew it was bothering you not to see me all the time but you didn't tell me it was breaking your heart." Edward teased.

Mom and I both rolled our eyes but smiled. This was their relationship, at least before the time of which we do not speak.

"Please, I'm only in here because I knew you had to be looking for an excuse to come see me; figured I'd make it easy on you."

They shook hands and our conversation flowed onto other things. Mainly that of the changes my father was going to have to make in his life. He was none too thrilled about the idea of giving up red meat.

"Well you know just because we'll be in Forks doesn't mean you can sneak off and have cigars with Carlisle like you usually do." Mom said while flipping through a magazine.

"Bella," Charlie said in a voice so whiny I had to laugh.

"What I didn't tell her; I swear."

"Please, nobody needed to tell me. I have a nose you know."

"So I guess Mom talked to you about moving?" I asked though the answer was obvious.

"Yep, told me this morning." He smiled.

"So how do you feel about it?" Edward spoke for me.

"I've wanted to get back ever since I got here. I don't know how you two can stand New York. Life is too busy for me here." He teased.

I smiled for him but I still didn't know why this felt like a bad idea to me.

It wasn't long before the pain meds were catching up to him so Edward and I left to go back to the house while mom insisted she wanted to stay.

Things continued much the same for the next three days. All of our friends called and checked in on us daily as soon as word got around about what had happened. Alice was a bit overdramatic and Jasper had to hide her credit cards to keep her from flying out. She had always been very close to Charlie. He laughed when I told him about her thinking she needed to be out for him but I knew it really meant the world to him. She was his second daughter.

Edward's work called a few times and I finally pried it from Edward that they were "politely eager" for him to make his way to Italy.

It had been a week since we had arrived in Florida and things were going well. Charlie was recovering very well and would be getting to come home any day. His lifestyle would never be the same but we had dodged a major bullet.

Esme was ecstatic to hear of one of her best friend's homecoming and every time she called one of us she would ramble on about the three amigos riding again. Although, I think drinking again would be a more apt description. She had already planned multiple girls night's for them when they arrived.

However her patience wasn't strong enough to wait and she would be heading this way at the end of the month to help Mom get things in order for the move.

Apparently someone Mom had worked with had an eye for their house and had been begging them to sell it for years so after only a week things were already in the works to make it happen. It was a little depressing that my house was still sitting vacant.

I could feel our time in Florida coming to a close as Edward's clients, and Tanya, began calling more and more frequently. It finally came to head one night.

I was lying in bed reading while Edward stood outside on the phone. When he came back in he plopped down on the bed and exhaled heavily.

"They want me in Italy in three days. They've been really patient but they're on a deadline and if I can't make it they'll have to hire a different photographer."

I closed my book and rolled over to face him.

"When do we need to leave?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well I was thinking about it. I need to head back to New York tomorrow, but there is no reason you can't stay here."

I sat quietly for a minute, thinking.

"I should go back with you."

"Bella, you really don't have to. I know you'd rather be here, and you'll be all alone while I'm gone. It's probably better for you just to be here, rather than alone in New York for two weeks."

"I would like to stay but there really isn't any reason to other than that I want to. Dad is doing better and Esme will be here in a few weeks. It's going to suck being without you but I'll miss you whether I'm here or in New York. I can't come running to my parents every time you go away for business. I chose my life, I'm ready to start living it."

Edward simply nodded before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. By the time I woke up he had booked us plane tickets and we were leaving that evening.

A/N: So...um...what do you think? I believe I put a quote in here but this chapter has taken so long to write that I forgot. If you find one let me know. ; )

I'm not even going to hound you for reviews. Review if you want to but otherwise I'll update again as soon as I can. The next chapter is already half written.

-Robin


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yes I know how long it took me to get this out but unfortunately life happens sometimes. I do apologize and I am trying to work on updating quicker. **

**I would like to thank my awesome beta Edwardrocksmysocks, who has been extremely busy but still took the time to fix my excessive errors. Also, thanks to Chilly Howdy. She helped me regain some motivation to write. I appreciate you both!**

**Finally, I would like to send out a huge thank you to those of you who are still reading and especially to those who take the time to review. It means a lot!**

**S. Meyer owns. **

Chapter 8

"I'm pregnant!"

"What?" The first thing most people say when they call you is hello.

"I'm pregnant!" Rosalie yelled again. I had to hold the phone away from my head so as not to destroy my eardrum. The woman was loud when she was calm; she was now reaching uncharted decibels.

"Oh my God, that's amazing Rose. I'm so happy for you. Wow. How are you doing?" I couldn't contain my smile as I pictured the beautiful child that she was sure to have.

"I'm so excited, and terrified, and shocked, and stressed out, and excited," she squealed.

I laughed loudly. "Wow that is a lot of emotion."

"Tell me about it. Emmett is even worse. He has already bought a little football, a tee-ball set, and baby's first golf clubs. Our guest room is filled with blue." Even her rants sounded happy.

"He does know there is a fifty percent chance it could be a girl, right?"

"Nope, he refuses to accept that it's a possibility. But I figured he can buy all the sports gear he wants. If we do have a daughter she will be my daughter, which means she'll be a badass. I went to college on a softball scholarship, so can she."

"Valid point," I said with a smile, remembering Rose holding her own during a game of backyard football before her wedding.

"Right! Alice is already planning a baby shower. I tried to tell her it would be too much, with her store in Seattle opening around the same time, but she insisted. You know how she is. There's no stopping her when she gets involved."

I heard the chime of a door bell in the background.

"Oh that's probably Alice and Jasper now. Everyone is coming over to celebrate tonight. I've got to go. I'll talk to you later, Aunt Bella."

The call ended before I had a chance to say goodbye.

"Oh, me? No I'm doing okay. You know all alone in a big city with nobody to really talk to, but whatever. Great now I'm talking to myself." I rolled my eyes before collapsing on the couch.

Rose was going to be a mother. Emmett was going to be a dad. That thought was a little scary. He was always so child-like himself. That kid was bound to have more fun than any child ever.

When you find out someone close to you and close in age is having a baby you can't help but think about yourself and your future. I knew Edward and I weren't even close to being there but someday I hoped we would get that chance, in the very distant future, of course. I was in no way ready to deal with sleepless nights and smelly diapers, but I couldn't wait for the chance to spoil the first Cullen grandchild. I bet Edward felt the same. I was overly anxious to get to talk with my man.

Due to weather Edward's trip was extended. He should have been home yesterday but it would be a couple more days before we'd be united. I did well for the first few days. I went and got my license changed and did some shopping for a few things to give this place a more feminine touch. I wasn't a decorator by any means but a throw pillow or two and a couple of candles never hurt anyone.

I also found that I enjoyed carrying my laptop to Central Park and writing. More than once I wondered if anyone had created a Central Perk like the coffee shop on Friends, but I wasn't going to ask anyone and make myself look even more like a tourist. I already felt as though I stuck out like a sore thumb.

I had also learned this week that Carrie Bradshaw is some type of lying witch, who makes hailing a cab look far easier than it is in actuality.

I got a few more chapters in my book complete and sent them off to Angela after a frustrated voicemail from her asking if I had fallen into a black hole.

Of course after those first few days that is exactly what I did. I had cleaned everything there was to clean. I had laundered every piece of clothing. I had read every magazine in sight. The last two days I had done little else besides annoy my dad with constant calls checking up on him and watching reruns of The Office.

After finishing my phone call with Rose I pushed play on the Tivo and went back to enjoying some Jim Halpert time.

My crushing on a fictional character was interrupted by three steady knocks on the door.

I groaned as I paused the television and begrudgingly got up.

"Hurry up, Bella." A familiar voice yelled through the door.

Tanya.

I yanked the door open to find the beautiful blonde in all her glowing glory. She had on skinny jeans with knee-high, black boots and an off the shoulder black top. Nobody would ever guess she was pregnant and had been battling horrible morning sickness.

"What are you wearing?" She asked with a scrunched face.

I stared down at my ratty tank top and knee length basketball shorts.

"Um clothes?"

"Do you have a pick-up game later?" She asked as she breezed past me.

I ignored her question. "What do you want T?"

"I'm bored. Felix is working and I'm currently work and vomit free, and since you don't seem to have any plans right now, we should do something." She suggested.

"Such as…"

"Such as anything. We could go to a movie, go eat or go to a play. We are grown ass women with the world at our fingertips and nothing to stop us from doing what we want. Now go get ready; I'm hungry."

As much as I wanted to stay on the comforting couch, I knew I needed to get out and do something. At least this way I wouldn't have to hear Edward's disappointed sigh when he called tonight to ask me what I had done today.

"Fine, I'll take a quick shower first." I groaned.

"Please, by all means, take your time," Tanya teased.

I flipped her off as I went to wash the blah off of me.

An hour later, Tanya and I were having lunch at a quaint café. It was small yet crowded which seemed to be a common theme in New York.

"So you seemed bummed, girl. This can't all be because Edward's gone. Not to be rude, but you were both apart while you lived in Florida and…uh, before," she said quietly.

As I picked the cranberries out of my overly-decorated salad I tossed her words around in my head.

"Well, part of it is that I miss him. I mean sure we have a history of being separated but this is different. I mean we just got back together and now he's gone again. I know it's only a few days but it still sucks." I huffed.

"I get that." She hummed.

"I mean, I know that other couples deal with much longer separations and it feels stupid to whine but it is what it is."

Tanya narrowed her eyes and pursed her red lips. "There is something else. I can feel it."

I loved that Tanya was so comfortable with me but sometimes she was a little pushy…like a bulldozer.

I exhaled loudly trying to figure out how to put my emotions into words, when it finally hit me.

"I'm freaking bored, Tanya," I declared loud enough to make the other café patrons turn and glare.

To my surprise Tanya laughed out loud. "How can you be bored? You went from Podunkville, USA, to basically a retirement community. Now you're here in the greatest city on Earth with me who, if I do say so myself, is pretty fucking fabulous. There is no room for boredom."

I chuckled as I thought of how much Tanya reminded me of Rosalie. I couldn't wait for them to meet one day.

"Rosalie, Edward's sister-in-law, is pregnant," I said, surprising myself.

"Oh, I see…" she smiled widely. It was a dangerous smile.

"You see what?" I questioned.

"You have babies on the brain. It makes sense. First me and now Rosalie; they say pregnancy is contagious," she said with a wink.

Now it was my turn to laugh loudly.

"No actually not even close. I mean I'm happy for both of you but I am nowhere near ready for that," I said truthfully.

"Okay so what's up? How does any of that relate to you being bored if you aren't talking about having little Eddies running around?" She smirked.

"I don't know. I feel alone here. I don't have a typical job so I don't meet people that way. Edward's gone. I miss Rose and Alice. Alice is opening up a second store in Seattle so they'll be close which is great."

"But," she hedged.

"But…I miss them. All of them. I know I didn't see them for a while during my time in Florida but after going home for Rose and Emmett's wedding, I just miss them more than ever," I declared softly.

Tanya motioned for a waiter to refill her water before steadying her gaze on me.

"Honey, you're not going to like what I have to say, but I'm going to say it anyway. Are you ready?" She questioned.

I took a deep breath. "Hit me."

She looked around the room before curling her manicured finger at me, gesturing me closer. She leaned and whispered, "that's life."

"What?" I blinked.

"That's life. People move away and grow apart. Everyone thinks they'll stay close with the friends they had in high school but it doesn't happen. You start your own lives and find your own way. If you cling to the past you can't enjoy your present. Check please."

After lunch Tanya and I went to a baby boutique where I bought several pink baby outfits to ship to Rose. Though, despite how much I tried, I couldn't get my head into shopping. Tanya's words haunted me. Were we really destined to outgrow people and move on?

I knew technically my friends in Washington would maybe, hopefully, one day, actually be family but even with that were we destined to only see each other at Christmas and maybe the occasional Thanksgiving? Was this just something I had to accept? Was it the sacrifice I made to be with Edward or had I made this sacrifice when I moved to Florida?

These thoughts cycled through my mind as I stretched out on the bed waiting for Edward to call. Luckily I didn't have to wait too long to hear his voice.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" He yelled into the phone.

I smiled at his excitement. "Doesn't anyone say hello anymore?" I laughed.

"What?" He questioned.

"Nothing, so are you excited?"

"Of course, I didn't think it would happen for them this soon. Emmett was insane when I talked to him! I've never seen him this happy and that is saying something because the dude is always happy. I can't wait for my nephew to get here."

"Or niece," I hedged.

"Nephew. Anyway enough about them tell me about you. How was your day?"

"Not bad. I went to lunch with Tanya. It was good to get out."

"Awesome, so how are T and the baby?"

"Both doing well, Tanya seemed to be feeling better today."

"Good I'm glad. Oh, I have some more good news. We had clear skies today so we got everything wrapped up and I am on a plane coming home tomorrow!"

I sighed away all of my worries. As soon as Edward was home this mood I was in would lift and everything could go back to normal.

"That is the best news. I cannot wait. Just text me the info and I'll pick you up."

"Sounds great, I can't wait to see you. I miss you so much, love," he whispered.

"I miss you too."

"I promise no more trips like this for a while. I want to be at home, with you, every night."

I felt my eyes start tearing up. "I cannot wait. So tell me about the shoot."

Edward and I stayed on the phone talking about everything and nothing until I could no longer keep my eyes open. His words seemed to settle the uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. Home is where ever the two of us are. I also came to realization that with modern technology there was no reason at all I couldn't remain close with our friends and family despite the distance between us. We could have it all and everything would be fine.

**A/N: So…What do we think? I really have no right to ask you to review but I'm going to anyway. It's been a crappy day and I need some reviews to cheer me up. How is that for a guilt trip? lol**

**KACULLEN caught the Twilight quote last chapter and she wishes to rec "The Color of Loneliness" by Exquisite Edward. This is a rec I completely support as I am currently addicted to this wonderful story with a gruff, grouchy, damaged, and manly Edward. **

**There isn't a quote in this chapter, at least not intentionally. However, if there is a story you are in love with them by all means let me know and we will rec it. **

**Now click that little review button…please!**


End file.
